


Dreams v2

by kirallie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mpreg but nothing really shown, meeting in dreams across worlds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: What happens when a ninja and a wizard meet in their dreams? Are they really dreams or something else?Re-write of the original found on my ffnet account.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 46
Kudos: 311





	1. ch1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the re-write of Dreams from my Kirallie account. Enjoy. Original kind of had the timeline all over the place in these beginning chapters, Harry talking with Ron despite it being summer holidays and stuff, hope this makes more sense.

_Disclaimer: don’t own Harry Potter or Naruto._

**Chapter 1**

He smiled as he entered the clearing, it was his place. It was where he could go when he needed to be alone or just to think and no one would ever look for him. Although it was odd that he was dreaming of it since usually his dreams were filled with darker things, ever since that day.

He suddenly froze, every sense alert as he searched the clearing, he wasn’t alone. Finally, he spotted another figure at the other end of the clearing, standing with his back to him. He was positive the figure was male and if it wans’t for the fact that his brother was shorter, he would have thought he was dreaming of him - that and his little brother would never be seen wearing such rags.

He moved silently closer but the figure didn’t seem to notice him. When he was finally just out of reach he purposely stepped on a twig, snapping it. The other male spun around, backing away automatically. He found himself staring into the greenest eyes he’d ever seen on a human, eyes that held fear, pain and strength.

“What are you doing here?” He growled out.

The other didn’t even flinch but studied him in return. “Dunno. Last I checked I was in bed at my families so I’d say I’m dreaming. Not the sort of dream I usually have but so far it’s a nice change.” There was something odd when he spoke, like he was hearing a different language to what the teen was actually speaking. “So am I dreaming of you, or are you dreaming about me?” He eyed Itachi curiously, but without fear which was strange but…nice.

“Who are you?”

“Oh, sorry. Harry Potter, pleased to meet you.” The younger teen smiled at him and it looked genuine

He stared at Harry, why wasn’t he afraid of him? Everyone one was afraid of him now.

“Well?”

“What?” he snapped.

“I told you my name, only fair that you tell me yours.”

“Uchiha Itachi,” he blinked, why had he answered?

“Nice to meet you Itachi.”

His greeting seemed honest, he was feared all throughout the Elemental nations. He was beginning to believe Harry wasn’t from the Elemental nations…but how was that possible? There was nothing beyond them, was there?

“Are you a Wizard?”

“Wizard?” Itachi just stared at the boy. Was he mad or something?

“Well, yeah. I’m a Wizard after all, and with those eyes I doubt very much you’re a muggle,” Harry rambled.

“I am Shinobi,” Itachi explained, another point for him being from outside of the nations.

“Shinobi?” He looked utterly confused by the term.

“Ninja,” he offered the alternative term.

“Oh, neat. I’ve never met a ninja before, don’t think they exist anymore. So maybe you’re from the past? But your clothes look fairly modern.”

“Do you always talk so much?”

Harry grinned at him. “Not usually. Don’t know why I’m being so talkative.” Harry suddenly frowned. “I think my friend’s calling me. Maybe I’ll see you again, it was nice meeting you Itachi.”

With that the boy faded away, leaving Itachi alone in the clearing that in real life was only a day’s travel from Konoha, the home he could never return to.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry sat up, fumbling for his glasses. That had to have been the oddest dream he’d ever had. He checked his scar out of habit, but there was no pain at all which ruled out some weird Voldemort’s dream. Still, something told him that had not been a regular dream and that he’d see the cold young man again.

“Hurry up Harry!” Ron called.

He groaned but pushed back the covers and got up to grab a quick shower before heading down to breakfast. Normally, he loved Hogwarts, this year he was almost looking forward to being back at the Dursley’s thanks to Umbridge and her goon squad.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“You’re quiet.”

Itachi glanced up at his partner and friend. He was the only person alive beside himself who knew the truth about his past. “Dreams,” he admitted.

“Dreams? Not nightmares?”

“No. There’s a boy, but I know I’ve never met him. He has the greenest eyes I’ve ever seen.”

“Careful, sounds like you like him,” Kisame taunted playfully.

Itachi snorted. “Hardly, the boy is a dream and even if he wasn’t, he’s clearly mad.”

“If you say so.” Kisame went back to caring for his sword, leaving his friend to his thoughts for now.

Itachi sighed in frustration, the dreams didn’t come every night but they were frequent. Most times they didn’t even talk, just sat in the clearing staring up at the sky in silence. To his surprise he’d found himself almost looking forward to seeing Harry, his presence was soothing and he never pressed him to talk. Harry would sometimes talk about his day and Itachi would listen, feigning disinterest.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“You alright mate?”

“Sure. Why?” Harry glanced at the redhead.

“You’ve been quieter than normal, that’s all. Everyone’s noticed.”

“I’m okay Ron, just have a lot on my mind.” Harry looked back at the fire. OWL’s started in two days and he was not looking forward to them.

“Oh. You-Know-Who?”

“Amongst other things. I’m fine, I promise. How about a game of chess?” Ron grinned.

“Get ready to be beaten mate.”

The two teens laughed and set the board up. Sure enough, Harry was beaten within ten minutes but they were a fun ten minutes. He smiled as Hermione launched into a rant about homework, and the OWL’s and how important they were to their future.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I was starting to think you weren’t coming back.”

Harry smiled at Itachi as the other man spoke.

“I think we only come here when we aren’t exhausted. Thanks to Snape and exams that’s what I’ve been this last week. Honestly, how he expects me to learn anything when all he does is shout ‘clear your mind’ at me I have no idea.” Harry threw himself down on the lush grass, sighing in contentment. “Does this place exist in your world?”

“Yes. It is where I go to think.”

“Or to be alone. I have a place like that, but it’s nothing like this.”

“Why aren’t you afraid of me?”

Harry rolled over so he could look at his companion. Itachi was looking away from him. “Should I be? If you were going to hurt me you would have done it that first night.”

“I could kill you.”

“Probably, then again I don’t know if we could hurt each other here. Besides, I already have an insane dark Wizard trying to kill me, really sucks. What chance does a sixteen year old, half trained Wizard have against the darkest Dark Lord my world has seen in millennia?”

,,,,,,,,,,,

“What?” Itachi turned to look at Harry. The way he’d said that, as if he was discussing the weather, not his possible death.

“it’s nothing,” Harry shook his head, obviously not willing to tell him more, at the moment at least.

They’d seen each other relatively regularly at first, until Harry had returned to school, but that didn’t meant they knew each other. That kind of information was not the kind anyone with a brain would share with a stranger.

“What do you learn in a magic school?” he finally asked, and Harry grinned.

Itachi listened as Harry explained about the various subjects they studied and the various teachers. They sounded more…eccentric than most Shinobi!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry sat on the wall, gently stroking Hedwig’s feathers as he stared out over the grounds. It hurt so much. Sirius…Sirius was gone and it was all his fault. No, not all, Dumbledore and Snape had played their parts in the disaster too. He’d done the math, they never should have beaten the Order to the Ministry unless he’d held off informing them…or he’d informed Dumbledore who had kept the information back. He hated to think it…but he couldn’t trust the Headmaster, there were too many incidents that didn’t added up to make a rather disturbing picture. He’d run a few scenarios passed Itachi and he’d agreed.

,,,,,,,

“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…” Harry recited from memory and Itachi sat up.

That…sounded oddly formal, and very unclear. “What is it?”

“A prophecy given a bit after I was born. Nice huh? Could have been me or another boy but Voldemort picked me. Maybe because of the similarities between us, both half-bloods. He’s been after me since I was born; he killed my parents when I was one and tried to kill me, but it backfired and he was left as a spirit for thirteen years. He got his body back two years ago and went straight back to killing. Every year since I started learning magic he’s tried to kill me and so far I’ve been lucky, but how long can my luck last?”

Itachi simply stared at him. Okay, so he wasn’t the only one to have a bad life. Maybe… maybe that was why they were there? To help each other, even if it was just by listening. Itachi took a deep breath; maybe he could trust Harry with his own story.

“I come from one of the hidden villages, and trained all my life to be a Shinobi…”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry ignored his Aunt’s screeching thanks to many years of practice. They had tried pushing, knowing his mass murdering Godfather was now dead, but Harry had pushed back. He was done being bullied by them, he didn’t need them, but they needed him. After all, if he left, the wards would fall and the Death Eaters could have fun with them. Not that he had faith in the wards, not when Riddle carrier his blood and could touch him.

His dreams of Itachi had become the one thing to look forward to.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Itachi showed Harry how to stretch correctly, the younger male following along. He’d never tried to train anyone before, he’d been in Anbu so had never taken a genin team or anything. And he wasn’t teaching Harry like a Shinobi, he was simply working on his fitness levels, increasing his speed and stamina.

Harry was very practical about some things, but very reluctant when it came to the idea of fighting to kill. He was hoping he could get him beyond that before things escalated. He was in the middle of a war after all, sooner or later he would have to kill or else die. He would have thought watching his Godfather die and his friends so badly wounded at the end of the school year would have been enough but it seemed his society was very anti-killing.

““I’m going to try to teach you a jutsu tonight,” Itachi told him once they were done.

Harry sat up from where he’d been laying in the grass, trying to catch his breath. “Really? Do you think it’ll work?”

“You managed to find your chakra when awake so I don’t see why not. I’m going to teach you henge. From what you’ve told me it seems to have the same basic results as your glamour magic. It will help you stay hidden once you leave home,” he explained.

“That’s great! When do we start?”

“Now.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I did it! No one suspected a thing. It was brilliant! Thank you so much!”

Itachi froze as Harry threw his arms around him in an impulsive hug. They rarely touched outside of training, neither of them used to such things, but Itachi forced himself to relax and hug Harry back. He knew that like him Harry had not received a lot of physical affection as a child so he couldn’t push him away. Sasuke had been the most physical of his family and Itachi had tolerated it, pity these days it was his fists that Sasuke wanted to use on him. He’d just ignore that little voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Kisame that was telling him he wasn’t pushing him away because he actually really liked the hug.

“So what happened?” Itachi stepped back and sat down, Harry flopping gracelessly down beside him.

“I snuck out when Tonks went on duty as my guard, it was easy. Once I was away from Privet Drive I used henge to change my appearance and to look older. Caught the Knight bus to Diagon Alley and went straight to Gringotts. Not even the goblins could see through my disguise so a wizard has no chance. I had to drop it in private to prove my id,” Harry grinned but there was something off about it.

“Turns out Sirius has a will and that I’m his heir, something I should have found out months ago. Get this; Dumbledore’s been funding his little group using my inheritance, the Potter’s and now the Black’s. I really need to talk to him about that, preferably in front of Rita Skeeter. For now I’ve blocked him from all of my accounts. Then, on my way to muggle London I saw Ron and Hermione. I decided to eavesdrop for a bit, very Slytherin of me I know. But watching Hermione punch Ron like that was brilliant! His being a lying bastard I could have done without though,” Harry lay back, staring up at the stars, and Itachi didn’t like where it was going at all.

“Apparently Dumbledore’s been paying him and his family, once again from my money, to be my friend and fill him in on everything I do. He let slip to Hermione, so she let her fist slip, right into his nose. Good to know I’m not a total failure when it comes to judging the loyalty of friends. I listened for a bit and then headed for the real estate agency. I am now the proud owner of a penthouse apartment in a lovely area of London. I move in on August first. How was your day?”

Itachi stared at Harry in shock, still trying to sort out exactly what Harry had said. So it came as a bit of a shock when he suddenly broke down into tears.

“How could Ron do that to me? I would have died to protect him and all he cared about was my money!” harry practically screamed.

Itachi hesitantly reached out and pulled the distraught teen into his arms, letting him cry and scream as much as he needed to.

“If there’s a way to get to your world I’ll find it! I just can’t take this much longer,” Harry curled into him, and Itachi held him.

Itachi smiled slightly at that. Life would certainly be interesting if Harry where around, that was for sure. It was a good thing he knew of no way to Harry’s world or he would really be guilty of a clan massacre, just not the one he was accused of.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry grinned, looking around his new home for the rest of the summer. Dumbledore and the Order had to be going crazy but he didn’t care. He had his own space, could do what he wanted, go where he wanted…so long as he took precautions. He’d come up with a few disguises using muggle makeup and coloured contact lenses. There was so much to do and see that he’d never had the chance to before. And hey, he could actually get his summer homework done properly!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stared out the window as civilisation vanished to leave wide-open country. So far he’d managed to avoid his friends so that he was alone in his compartment and he was happy to stay like that. He’d have to start acting soon enough as it was. Or would he? Should he tell Ron what he thought of him now? He knew he was going to get called to the Headmasters office due to his vanishing act over the summer but he didn’t really care. Harry turned as the door slid open to reveal a familiar blond.

“Either come in and sit down or move on Draco. Standing in the doorway is going to attract attention I would rather avoid,” Harry stated as he turned back to the window. He held back a smirk as he saw Malfoy’s expression reflected in the glass.

“Who are you and what did you do to Potter?” Draco asked as he slipped inside and settled on the seat opposite Harry.

Harry laughed. “Oh its me Malfoy. Lets just say I found out a few things this summer that forced me to re-evaluate a lot of my beliefs. Don’t get me wrong; I’ll still hex you if you call Hermione a Mudblood but Ron? Well, lets just say its open season shall we?”

“So the Golden Trio is no more?”

“It never existed apparently. Do what you want to him; he’s a backstabbing glory hound and no friend of mine. So, how was your summer?” He changed the topic.

“Not bad, Mother and I spent a lot of time in Paris. She loves travelling, I actually spent a lot of my childhood there before Hogwarts,” he answered rather frankly considering how their interactions usually went.

“It sounds wonderful. I’ve never been out of England except for school.” He was hoping to at least make France next summer, maybe further, if he survived whatever happened this year.

“Your relatives don’t like to travel?”

“Oh, they love it. Taking the resident Freak however?”

Draco stared at him in shock.

“Don’t believe everything you hear. My family and I share a mutual dislike of each other, although on their side it’s more like hatred,” Harry explained, hoping the truth would work to get Malfoy on his side.

“Then why do you stand up for Muggles?” he asked in confusion.

“Because for every bad one, there are at least five good ones. It’s the same with Wizards, in the end, we’re all human. So since you were in Paris I’m guessing you haven’t joined the club?”

Draco stared at him blankly before he realised what he was saying. “I…No. That was the reason we left. Mother didn’t want,” he stopped, and Harry nodded.

“Do you want to join?”

Draco stared at him, obviously unsure what to do. Harry knew he had to be confused, after all, Harry was the poster boy for the light and yet he was acting very differently to how Draco had to be expecting.

“It’s your choice Draco, no one can make it for you. However, I will listen if you need to talk and I won’t say anything to anyone unless of course you admit you’re going to kill someone at school or something.”

“Why?”

Harry shrugged. “Everyone needs someone to talk to. I found someone and it let me sort out a lot of things I didn’t even realise I needed to sort out. If you do decide not to join don’t go to Dumbledore,” Harry warned, and Draco stared at him in shock. “For now lets just say that he isn’t exactly what he makes everyone believe. I have no doubt he’ll be calling me in for a nice little chat at some point since I managed to get away from my babysitters for most of the summer.”

“Nice to see you thinking for yourself Potter.”

“Thanks, and it’s Harry.” He extended his hand and Draco slowly took it. They began talking about various things as the train continued on its way to Hogwarts, keeping the conversation light to let Draco think things through. Both looked up as the door slid open and Hermione stood frozen in shock.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Are you coming in Granger? We’ve managed to keep the groupies out this long, however you just standing there will attract attention.”

Hermione stared at him and then Harry, not sure what to do. Harry’s warm smile had her stepping inside and sitting beside him.

“Harry, there’s something you need to know. It’s about the Weasley’s. I…”

Harry took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. “I know Mione. I was there that day when you punched Ron. I heard everything. Thank you for standing up for me like that.” He hugged he gently. “You should be glad she punched you in third year Draco, her punches appear to have gotten a lot harder since then.” Draco chuckled slightly.

“She hit hard enough back then. I’m sure the Weasel deserved it Granger.”

“Harry? What’s going on?” she demanded.

“I better go find the ‘groupies’ before they find us and storm in,” Malfoy smirked and stood.

“I meant what I offered Draco.”

The blond paused with a hand on the door, he nodded slightly, and then left.

“Harry?” Hermione was nervous. Something was different about Harry and she wasn’t sure what. There was no way he’d side with Malfoy’s views, was there?

“It’s okay Mione. I’ll tell you everything.” Harry smiled softly at her, and she relaxed, no he was still her Harry.


	2. ch2

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 2**

Itachi looked around the clearing for Harry but couldn’t see him. He frowned, he only ever came here when Harry did so where was he? A low, pained moan answered that question and had him running across the grass. He dropped to his knees beside his friend and carefully rolled him onto his back.

“Harry what happened?” Green eyes flickered open but didn’t focus on him. “Harry say something.” Itachi began running through the hand seals for a healing jutsu even as he spoke. He didn’t know if it would help but he didn’t know what else to do. Besides Kisame, Harry was the only friend he had, if the other teen was truly real and not something his mind had created.

“Voldemort,” Harry groaned, and tried to get away from Itachi.

“Don’t move Harry, you’ll make it worse,” he chided as gently as he could.

“No, stay away,” Harry whimpered.

Itachi flinched and withdrew his hand.

“Won’t tell.”

He blinked in confusion before it hit him, Harry wasn’t really seeing him, he was stuck in the memory of what had happened to him or even what was happening. Was it possible for Harry’s mind to have retreated to the clearing while under torture?

“Harry it’s me, Itachi. I won’t hurt you. Come on, focus on me.” He slowly reached out and kept his hand on Harry this time even when he tried to flinch back. “Focus on my voice Harry, you’re in the glade with me. No one can hurt you here. Come back Harry.” He watched, relieved, as Harry’s eyes began to focus on him.

“Itachi?” Harry coughed and groaned, clutching his ribs.

“I’m here Harry.”

“It hurts so much.”

Now that Harry wasn’t trying to get away from him he tried the jutsu again and relaxed as it seemed to work. Harry sighed in relief and uncurled a bit. Itachi froze as the younger teen moved so that he was laying half in Itachi’s lap.

“Don’t let go,” Harry murmured, and Itachi cautiously wrapped his arms around the slender form, realising that Harry needed the touch to stay grounded.

“What happened?” he asked as gently as he could.

“They….they hit the station. There was so much screaming…Luna!”

Itachi tightened his grip as Harry began to sob, having the feeling he knew her fate.

“She was just lying there, she wouldn’t get up. I tried, I really did but…”

“You were too late to do anything for her,” he finished for him, feeling Harry nod. He knew Harry had seen death before but not like he had or in the same quantities.

“One of them must have seen me, next thing I remember is waking up in front of Tom. They chucked me in a cell sometime later and then I was here,” he shuddered, clinging tight. “I don’t want to wake up Itachi.”

“You’ll have to Harry or you won’t be able to escape. I know it hurts, but you have to fight. In some ways you remind me of Sasuke, both stubborn and strong. You will escape Harry because you have to.”

Harry nodded again, looking exhausted but some of his determination was coming back which was a relief.

“I managed to heal the worst of your injuries but I don’t know how that will translate in the real world,” he admitted.

“S’okay. I’m used to beatings. I’ll manage and I will escape.”

Itachi smiled slightly as determined emerald eyes met his. Harry would escape, or die trying.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione sat on the cot in the Great Hall, huddling into herself. Luna…Luna was dead, Harry was missing, and there were other dead students too. No one had ever imagined they’d attack the station as the train arrived. The DA had done their best, Harry’s yelling had gotten them moving past their shock, but they were just kids.

And maybe…their success at the DOM had made them think they couldn’t die. They’d fought the Inner Circle there and had only suffered one death, and Sirius had been an adult, though still recovering from Azkaban. She realised now, Harry had been the only one of them who really understood the stakes. They all understood now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry staggered but kept going, one foot in front of the other. He saw the gates up ahead and tried to move faster, seeing a figure in the distance. He stumbled, going down to his hands and knees, everything blurring.

“HARRY!”

He collapsed to the ground, the world going black.

,,,,,,,,,

Draco stared at the teen on the bed in awe, not that anyone would be able to tell by his expression. The attack on the station had shocked all the students, even those who espoused the Dark Lord’s plans. He could tell, none of them had been warned and Slytherin’s had been among those injured, one of the third years had even been killed.

When Potter had been taken he had thought his way out was gone. He hadn’t expected the other to stagger back to the Castle after three weeks; bloody, tortured, but alive. The Dark Lord’s retribution for his escape had already been launched, several Muggle buildings attacked.

He was surprised when green eyes slowly blinked open. “Potter?” he called softly.

“Wh…ere?”

“Infirmary, you made it back to Hogwarts four days ago. You’re a mess,” he offered and Harry went to laugh only to start coughing. He hesitated but grabbed the water glass, helping him sip it. “Try not to die, I don’t want to get pinned with it.”

“How many?” he asked, and Draco didn’t need to ask for clarification, he could tell by the look in his eyes what he was asking.

“Thirteen students and three of the people from Hogsmeade who saw the smoke and came to help. By the time the teachers arrived they were already leaving, the Aurors were even later. Granger is fine, shaken but fine.”

“Thanks.”

“Get some sleep, the jackals will descend as soon as they know you’re awake,” he warned before slipping out of the hospital wing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Don’t drop your guard!” Itachi yelled causing Harry to glare at him.

He grinned at the other teen, his glares weren’t at all scary but he wasn’t going to say anything. Last time he had he had spent the rest of the night as a newt, not an experience he wanted to repeat. With Harry still recovering and not in class yet, Itachi had begun training him more, going beyond the easy exercises he’d been working on before. After all, it wasn’t like his own people were giving him the training necessary to kill Tom and hopefully survive the experience. And it wasn’t like Itachi could get in any more trouble than he was already in with his village for teaching Harry things only a leaf nin should know.

While Harry was fast for someone with no training, his physical condition had been sorely lacking. It had gotten better since he had started teaching him during before but it still needed work.

“Slave driver!” Harry yelled before dodging another attack.

He smirked as Harry went back to his workout. He knew he was pushing him hard but he didn’t have a choice. Harry never spoke of what had been done to him in the weeks it took for him to escape but it had to have been bad. Harry had never feared him before but now there were occasions when he would see Itachi’s eyes with the Sharingan active and flinch back.

Two hours later he finally let Harry stop and the other teen collapsed into the grass next to him. They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the time away from reality and their lives. Itachi suddenly frowned as he became aware of a voice calling him.

“Itachi?” Harry looked at him in concern.

“Kisame’s calling me, he sounds worried.”

“Better wake up then. See you next time.” Harry smiled as the glade faded, and Itachi woke up.

He sat up and groaned silently. Hunter-nin, joy.

,,,,,,,,,,,

“Well, that was fun.”

Itachi shot Kisame a glare. “You nearly died and I had to carry you out of there. Exactly how does that count as fun?” Itachi sat back and surveyed his handiwork. “You won’t bleed to death anytime soon. Still, we should stay here for a few days to let you heal.”

“Sure you don’t want to stay just so you’re not too tired to meet up with Harry?” Kisame asked slyly.

“You’re not too badly hurt for me not to hit you.”

“Face it Itachi, you like the kid,” Kisame smirked.

“He’s only one year younger than me. Besides he’s still recovering from weeks of being a captive, without breaking,” he was proud of him for that. He knew of Shinobi who would have given in after that long.

“That just makes him like you,” Kisame teased a little, shrugging, and then winced slightly. Okay, maybe he had been a little careless against those hunters but it had been fun.

“So you don’t think I’m crazy?”

“Itachi you’ve been crazy for years. Do I think you’ve gotten crazier? No. If anything you’ve been calmer since the dreams started. Are the dreams actually real? Who knows?”

Itachi started at his friend in shock. “Thanks, I think.”

“No problem, now get to sleep. Harry’s probably worried.”

Itachi threw a rock in Kisame’s general direction since he didn’t actually want to kill him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Ah, Harry my boy. Come in. Lemon drop?”

“No thank you.” Harry sat and made himself comfortable.

Unknown to the old man his hands were already part way through forming hand seals in case he needed a quick getaway. He turned to look at Fawkes as the phoenix let out an amused trill and shook out his feathers before settling more comfortably. The bird obviously knew this was going to get interesting.

“No Harry, you caused a great amount of worry with your disappearing act this summer. You know you are only safe as long as you remain with your family. I understand that what happened at the beginning of this year was upsetting and have given you time to come to terms with it. The wards are in a very delicate state and so you will need to return to your Aunt’s for Christmas.”

“Frankly sir it is none of your business where I go or what I do outside of school. You are my Headmaster not my guardian,” Harry stated firmly.

“Now Harry.”

“No. I am not a pawn on your chessboard Dumbledore. I will fight Riddle because he must be stopped, not for you or your precious Order. You can no longer take my money and I the only reason I haven’t thrown you out of Grimmauld place is that I have no desire to live there myself. You are manipulative and in some ways as bad as Tom. You have known since I was born that I would have to face him and yet what have you done to prepare me for my fate?” he paused for breath.

“You left me in the care of my oh so loving muggle family. A family that decided to starve and beat the magic out of me, that kept me locked in a cupboard for ten years. You manipulated my life in the Wizarding world from the word go. You sent Hagrid to collect me and then paid the Weasley’s to befriend me. Oh yes, I know all about that. Ronald really needs to learn to watch what he says in public. Every year I asked you why Tom is after me and every year you denied me an answer. And when I did find out, you claimed you wanted me to have a normal childhood. Tell me sir, how many children do you know of that are treated the way I have been? I will not play your game anymore Dumbledore,” Harry spat, breathing heavily, and struggling to control his temper.

“I am sorry you feel that way Harry. It is obvious that your capture has affected you more than I originally believed. I cannot risk you going Dark and it is obvious you have started down that path.”

Harry saw the wand move and quickly finished the last hand seal. Instead of him, the spell hit the bowl he had replaced himself with, giving him plenty of time to get out of the office. Using chakra to increase his speed he ran along the ceiling towards the dungeons. He only hoped he hadn’t judged the man wrongly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Itachi smiled as he saw Harry leaning against their tree. He hadn’t seen him in a few days and had been concerned, he always would be now when Harry didn’t show up. His smile vanished as he got a closer look at the other teen.

“Harry? What happened?” Itachi dropped to his knees beside his friend.

“Thanks for teaching me how to do replacement or who knows what I’d be like now.”

“What do you mean?” The worry was clear in Itachi’s voice.

“Dumbledore called me in for a chat like I figured he would eventually. I told him it was none of his business what I did outside of school and that I knew what he had been doing. He decided I’m going Dark and shot off a spell. Luckily I had the hand seals all but complete so the spell hit a bowl and I ran to Professor Snape. I told him what was going on and he gave a Magical Oath to keep my secrets and let me stay for the night. I don’t know what the spell was, but I’d guess it was to knock me out or make me susceptible to suggestion. What am I going to do? I have to finish my education but how can I with Dumbledore in control? I’ve still got just over a year and a half left.”

“You’re a celebrity right?” Itachi asked for confirmation, mind whirling with half formed plans.

“Yeah.”

“So go to the press. Reveal him for what he is. Use your money and influence.” Itachi suggested, wishing more than anything that he could do more to help.

“I do that and I’ll end up dividing our forces. I can’t fight Tom and his Death Eaters alone.”

“True, but anyone with sense will realise that siding with someone like Dumbledore is stupid, so you shouldn’t lose too many.”

Harry nodded slowly. “I’m scared,” he whispered. “Everything’s moving so fast now.” Harry leant against Itachi, and the ninja wrapped his arms around him.

“I wish I could do more to help,” Itachi whispered.

“You have helped a lot. If I hadn’t had you to talk to I don’t know what I would have done.” Harry smiled up at him warmly.

Itachi smiled back and leant down slightly even as Harry stretched up towards him. He froze as their lips brushed, waiting for Harry to push him away but it didn’t happen. They stayed like that for a few minutes, leaving the kiss at just a light brush before pulling back. Itachi looked at Harry closely and the younger teen smiled shyly, no sign of regret or disgust on his face or in his eyes.

“Harry,” he started, only for Harry to put a finger over his lips.

“I like you Itachi, a lot. I know the odds of our ever having something are pretty non-existent what with the whole different worlds thing but can’t we try? I don’t care that you’re a wanted man there; I know you’re innocent and that’s enough. You…you see me. Not the Boy-Who-lived or James Potters son but me, Harry. I know we haven’t known each other all that long, not even a year, and maybe that’s rushing but…Please?”

Itachi nodded slowly. “I like you Harry, I have from the start. Kisame noticed it first and I didn’t want to believe him. But I can’t ignore it any longer.”

Harry smiled brightly at him and leant back in. Their second kiss was less unsure but still light. Neither had much experience after all and this was very new to them.

“Don’t think this means I’m going to go easy on you in training.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Harry snuggled closer and sighed. “I should wake up and get to the press before Dumbledore has a chance but I don’t want to leave.”

“I’ll see you soon Harry, you’re right. You should go, I don’t want him to hurt you anymore than he has.” Itachi kissed him softly goodbye.

“I’ll be back tonight if I can.”

Itachi nodded and Harry faded away, still smiling at him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry sat up on the couch Snape had let him sleep on. He smiled softly and touched his lips, remembering their kisses before slipping quietly into the bathroom to neaten up. He jumped in surprise as he left it. “You startled me Professor.”

Snape nodded. “A little late to be up and about.”

“I’ve been thinking. Dumbledore has decided I’m going Dark, what’s to stop him going to the press or government about it? It would be a way to get control of me back.”

“Agreed. So what will you do?” the Professor asked, obviously testing him.

“I need to beat him to them. The goblins have proof of his theft and it’s about time I started using my stupid fame for something.” Harry looked at him, waiting for a comment about how much like his father he was but it never came.

“You’ll need backing from at least one family. The Weasley’s are obviously out, as am I due to my dubious loyalties. The Longbottom’s could be a possibility if you had time but they are not quite your equals in station.”

“What is your opinion of Draco? Do you think he’ll take the mark?”

Snape raised an eyebrow in surprise and Harry shrugged.

“We talked on the train, I think I nearly gave him a heart attack when I told him to shut the door and sit down.” Harry chuckled slightly at the memory. “He seemed confused to me. He came to see me in the hospital wing too, and we’ve talked when we can since then. The attack on the station has him firmly against Riddle.”

“Narcissa took him to Paris so that he couldn’t be given the Mark on his birthday as he should have had. Draco is spoilt and can be a bully but I think actually being exposed to some of the life of a Death Eater since the Dark Lord’s return has shocked some sense into him. You are thinking of him?”

“He’s got the family station and money if he can disconnect himself from his father’s shadow.”

“I will speak with him now. If you want to beat Dumbledore you need to go immediately. Get your proof from Gringotts and then got to the Prophet, there is some staff there all night.”

Harry nodded and stood, moving to the fireplace and the Floo powder.

“Wait,” he called, and Harry turned back. “You can hardly go in school robes. Change into your dress ones, if I remember correctly they are at last presentable.”

Harry nodded and disappeared back into the bathroom to change. “Thank you sir.”

Snape nodded, and Harry disappeared into the Floo.

,,,,,,,,,

“Hey.” Harry leant in for a tentative kiss, and Itachi wrapped his arms around him.

“Are you okay?”

“Spent the whole night and most of the day with the Prophet and then at the Ministry. Turns out I totally beat him to the press and only just to the Ministry. They’re bringing charges against him, the trial’s in a month. I’ll have to testify under Veritaserum,” he explained tiredly.

“You’ll do fine,” Itachi assured him. “Come on, let’s get you training.”

“Sir, yes, Sir,” Harry grinned and took off.

“Brat,” Itachi stated fondly before taking off after him, kunai in hand.

_TBC…_


	3. ch3

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_Fixed an oops last chapter about the age gap between Harry and Itachi_

**Chapter 3**

The Great Hall went silent as the Aurors marched inside, Dumbledore immediately standing, obviously wanting to deal with them in private.

“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, by Authority of the Wizengamot and the Minister’s Office, you are hereby under arrest,” the man in the lead announced.

And the Great Hall descended into chaos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Harry, what’s going on? You had Dumbledore arrested?” Hermione stared her best friend down. Everything was going crazy now and she was scared.

“Not here,” he told her, getting up from where he’d been sitting by the fire. He ducked into the dorm to grab the map and his cloak and then they left the tower, heading for the Room of Requirement which looked a lot like the common room, just with less red and gold.

All she could do was listen in horrified shock as Harry spoke.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry ignored everyone, Hermione and Neville at his side as the papers reported everything he had told them plus whatever the government had let out as well. It was a good thing he was used to being the talk of the school or it’d be overwhelming. The whole school watched in shock as Draco joined them, speaking civilly with them. Harry was pretty sure he saw a third year Puff faint when Snape nodded at him as he walked passed on his way to the head table. Things were changing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Itachi? Where are you?” Harry couldn’t hide the concern in his voice. It had been almost a week since he’d last been drawn into the glade and now he was here but there was no sign of his boyfriend and trainer.

‘What would you do to help him?’

Harry looked around wildly, trying to see who had spoken but he was alone.

“Who’s there?” Harry mentally conjured a kunai and got ready to fight if necessary. It was odd that he called a ninja weapon instead of preparing a spell but using magic here felt weird.

‘You hardly need that with me young Gryffindor.’ There was a flash of flames and Fawkes was hovering a few feet in front of him.

“Fawkes? How? What is this place really?”

‘There is no time, your friend needs your help.’

“But how can I help? I don’t know where he is!”

‘Lie down and sleep. The path between you lies in dreams, so it is through dreams that you can reach him.’

Harry stared at the phoenix for a few seconds before deciding to trust it. the phoenix could have broken Dumbledore out of the Ministry and hadn’t which made him at least a little trustworthy. He lay down in the grass under their tree and closed his eyes, smiling slightly as Fawkes began to sing, and willingly surrendered to the pull of sleep, aided by the haunting song.

Harry opened his eyes and stared around. If it weren’t for the fact that his scar didn’t hurt he would think he was having a vision. He took a step forward and tried to touch a wall only for his hand to go right through it as if he were a ghost. How was he meant to help Itachi if he couldn’t touch anything? He took a closer look at his surroundings; the hall he was in was empty and kind of gave him the creeps.

He nearly jumped as a door swung open and cloaked figures entered. Even though everything was in black and white, he could recognise them from Itachi’s description when he had told him about the organization he was hiding in. This was starting to look very bad for Itachi and possibly his friend Kisame too since he couldn’t see the other man anywhere. On the plus side no one seemed to be able to see him either.

“Bring the traitors.”

At least he could hear what was going on. Harry gasped as Itachi and Kisame were dragged in. He struggled to keep hold of his temper as they were tossed onto the cold stones and left there. He watched as Itachi stirred and pushed himself to his knees a few seconds before Kisame.

“Itachi,” Harry breathed, worried that if he could hear them they might hear him.

Surprisingly Itachi looked straight at him but from the looks of it he wasn’t sure if he was really seeing Harry or a figment of his mind.

“I’m here Itachi, just hold on. Remember, just like you told me.” He smiled at his boyfriend, trying to be brave for his sake.

Harry watched as the two were put through an utter farce of a trial before being found guilty, not that there could have been any other verdict from those people. He stared in horror as the sentence was declared, death by burning. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the scene as every person in the room began a set of hand seals that were very familiar from a lesson Itachi had given him just last week. He remained frozen until the resulting fire reached the midpoint between the accused and their accusers.

“NO!” Without thought Harry moved until he was standing directly between the two groups and threw up a hand, his magic visibly swirly around his form. From the multiple gasps he realised he was now visible to more than Itachi but he didn’t care. The fire slammed to a stop not an inch from his palm, impacting against a wall of pure magic before being absorbed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Harry?” Kisame asked very quietly.

“Harry,” Itachi stated, shocked. He’d guessed Harry was powerful since he had a prophecy hanging over his head dealing with an incredibly powerful enemy but he’d never really seen Harry use magic, not like that. But how was Harry there and as some sort of spirit? Emerald eyes turned to meet his gaze for a second before turning back to the others.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry focused his magic, acting purely on instinct and threw back a wave of power and flame, three times more powerful than the fire he had stopped. As people were tossed into walls like dolls he summoned a loose bit of scroll and pushed magic into it, turning it into a crude portkey. He threw it at Itachi and Kisame.

“Go!”

Itachi nodded and grabbed the piece of paper, keeping a firm grip on Kisame. Harry relaxed as they vanished.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Itachi lay gasping for air, Kisame half on top of him. No wonder Harry hated those things.

“What the hell was that?”

“Portkey, a method of travel from Harry’s world.”

“At least we now know for sure that he’s real. But how?”

“Don’t know, I’ll ask him next time I see him.”

“Hope he got out okay. Where are we anyway?”

Itachi didn’t need to sit up to know where they were. “The glade. It’s the only place Harry knows here since we meet here in our dreams. It also means we are far too close to Konoha to be safe.”

“Yeah, well let me know when you can move and I’ll follow you,” Kisame groaned as he rolled off his friend.

“I want to be sure Harry’s safe, keep watch?”

“No problem.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Itachi looked around the glade and smiled as he saw Harry asleep under their tree. But he tensed as he noticed the bird nearby.

‘Harry is fine, he will awaken in a few seconds.’ With that the bird vanished in a flash of flames.

Not trusting it, after all how many birds can talk, he ran over to Harry. He swiftly checked his pulse and breathing before allowing himself to relax. Sure enough Harry began to stir even as he was removing his hand. Dazed green eyes blinked open before focusing on him.

“Itachi?” Harry suddenly bolted upright, nearly hitting Itachi. “Merlin, are you alright? What about Kisame?”

“Bruised and tired but we’ll be fine, thanks to you. At least we now know beyond a doubt that this is real.”

“Brilliant way to test that fact. And thank the ruddy bird. I was worried but Fawkes told me you needed my help and showed me how.”

“So that was Fawkes,” Itachi had to admit that the bird looked rather mythical. “But you’re okay? The attack didn’t hurt you?”

“I’m fine, I promise.” Harry smiled shyly, not used to such concern from anyone other than Hermione.

“Good. I’ve never seen anything like what you did Harry, you saved our lives.” Itachi frowned, as Harry seemed to close off. “Harry? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m glad you’re both okay. Guess I’m tired.” Harry gave a smile that was obviously false.

“Don’t lie to me Harry. You know it won’t work here.” Itachi put his hand on Harry’s shoulder only to feel him flinch. He thought about what he’d said and then back over all of their conversations. It suddenly hit him. “Harry. You are my friend because you are you. Anyone else would have been scared of me but you accepted me. I don’t care about how powerful you are or what you can do, except where it will keep you alive. You could be totally powerless and you’d still be Harry to me. Those people are just glory seeking idiots who don’t know what they’re missing out on.” Harry looked away, ashamed of his reaction.

“I’m sorry.”

Itachi hugged him, ignoring the pain it ignited. “Don’t be, it’s not your fault.” Itachi let him go, only to kiss him gently. “I think it’s safe to say training’s cancelled tonight.”

“No, really? You should probably get some deeper sleep anyway to heal or wake up and move if the glade isn’t safe. I would have sent you somewhere else but it is the only place I know of.”

“Trust me, it’s better than where we were.”

“Yeah, it’s missing the giant fireballs.” Harry smiled a real smile this time.

“See you later Harry.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Breath Potter.”

Harry nodded numbly at Draco’s instruction, still in shock. They’d done it. The verdict was unanimous; Albus Dumbledore had been stripped of all titles and positions and wouldn’t be seeing daylight for a long time. All it had taken was Harry making a stand for several dozen others to come forward and press charges against the aging Wizard. Only Draco’s firm grip on his arm kept him from bolting as the approached the exit where they could already hear the shouts of the press and various people who had not been able to get inside.

“How dare you!”

Both teens fought a flinch at the shrill voice of Molly Weasley.

The irate woman grabbed Harry’s arm, pulling him away from Draco. “You ungrateful little brat! Albus warned us you were going Dark and this proves it! Consorting with a Death Eater to imprison such a great man!”

“A great man because he uses other people’s money to line your pockets Molly?” Harry spat, finally pulling his arm free. “For your information Draco is not a Death Eater, just because his father licks that hypocrites boots does not mean he does. Draco is a good friend to Hermione, Neville, and I, a far better friend then your pathetic family. How much exactly did Dumbledore pay you to ‘befriend the poor little orphan’?” Harry was well aware that the media could hear every word but he didn’t care. He could see Draco smirking out of the corner of his eye, even Neville nearby looked amused, but Draco’s smirk turned to a look of shocked horror.

“Harry!”

He spun back to Molly only for her open palm to connect with his face with considerable force. He staggered back slightly but didn’t fall thanks to his training, not that it made the blow hurt any less. Aurors were on the group in seconds, pulling the Weasley matriarch away and surrounding the two teens for their safety.

“Merlin, are you all right?” Draco tilted his face to look at where he’d been hit.

“I’m okay, just shocked, never thought she’d do that in public.”

“Yes, well the press will certainly have a field day with the pictures of that,” Neville added as he moved even closer, blocking off Harry’s other side.

“Harry! Draco! What happened?” Hermione shoved her way past the Aurors and to their side.

“Just Mrs. Weasley expressing her anger at my actions. Nothing to get worked up over.”

“Oh you were brilliant in there.”

Harry stumbled in shock as Hermione threw her arms around him. “Uh, thanks Mione. Could you let go though? I do need to breath at some point.”

“Well done Mr. Potter.”

The teens looked up and smiled at their Potions Professor.

“Thank you sir. Come on, let’s get out of here and celebrate.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“It’s finished,” Harry announced as he collapsed beside his friend? Boyfriend? What exactly was he meant to call him?

“Are you okay?”

“Exhausted. I got questioned and then cross-examined and then they made me take Veritaserum. Then after the verdict I had to face a very mad Molly Weasley and then the press. After that we went out and celebrated. Remind me to never touch Firewhisky again! I have such a headache!” Harry’s groan turned to one of relief as Itachi sent healing chakra into him, easing the pain. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. So I’ll assume he was found guilty?”

“Yep. All it took was me to start things and a whole lot pf people stepped forward wanting to add charges. There is a nice cell in Azkaban with Dumbledore’s name on it.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Good. I don’t want that man anywhere near you.” Itachi kissed him lightly and Harry snuggled in closer.

Itachi smiled, he no longer minded the physical contact that Harry seemed to crave and was quite willing to give it. That did not extend to anyone else though as Kisame had found out the hard way, he was still nursing the bruises. So far he’d managed to keep his friend from learning of the change in his relationship with Harry and he hoped to keep it that way for as long as possible, last thing he needed was for the other man to start gloating.

“Voldemort’s going to have a field day though. Dumbledore was the only thing keeping him from attacking Hogwarts. Now that he’s gone…”

“You’ll need to increase the defences. I’ve taught you how to do that and plan for an assault. Believe in yourself Harry, I do.”

Harry nodded and they fell silent, content to just sit together.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“How’s Harry?”

Itachi looked at Kisame as they travelled through the treetops. “Worried. He did just cause the so called most powerful light wizard to get sent to prison after all.”

“Yeah, nice job. Give him my congratulations.”

Itachi nodded and they fell silent. Since they’re rescue by Harry they had kept moving constantly, only stopping to sleep. They simply had too many people after them now. Kisame groaned and Itachi shook his head, joining his partner in turning to face the latest group of attackers. Life was getting very predictable.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry got on the train with his friends, slumping back. The last weeks of school after the trial had finished had been crazy. He was actually glad to be leaving for once, looking forward to the peace of his apartment. Hermione was annoyed that he wouldn’t give them the address but Draco and Neville had agreed with him, the fewer people who knew where he lived, the safer he was.

He planned to spend some time with the three over the summer but for the most part he would be training, magically and with Itachi. With Dumbledore out of the way, Riddle would be moving more freely. No way he wouldn’t come for the school at some point during the year. What was left of the Order and the DA would need to work to reinforce the defences to make it as hard as possible for the school to be taken.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Happy Birthday,” Itachi greeted as Harry appeared, pulling the now seventeen year old into his arms.

There were thirteen months between them but Itachi didn’t care about his own birthday, once a ninja and considered an adult they didn’t matter all that much. However, he knew seventeen was the big one for magicals. Harry was now legally an adult which made him feel better about them being together. Despite that, Harry had celebrated his birthday back on June ninth, not that there was a lot they could do for a party.

Harry grinned at him and they kissed, Itachi going still when his hand slipped under Harry’s shirt but Harry obviously didn’t care. The younger teen pressed closer to him and Itachi held him tight even as they deepened the kiss.

“Did your relatives move?” Itachi asked after a while. Not that he cared about them, but he knew that if they died when the wards fell it would weigh on Harry.

“Finally,” Harry answered. “Think they headed closer to Wales. Don’t really care, whatever happens to them now isn’t my problem.”

They settled down in the grass, taking the night off from training to just talk and be together.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry sat, watching the countryside flash by, Hermione leaning against his side while Draco and Neville sat opposite, talking quietly. Aurors and Order members were patrolling the train and had been all over the Platform. They were taking no risks on the anniversary of the attack.

Harry hated to admit it but he was scared, he didn’t want to go to the platform. Neville was obviously dreading it too, he’d been close to Luna, they all thought the two would end up dating but she had died before anything could happen.

He’d spent the night in Itachi’s arms, neither feeling like training. He wished it could be real, that he could be in Itachi’s world with him, or the war would be over and Itachi could come to the Magical world. He wasn’t sure which world would be better, would they ever have peace in either? Itachi was a wanted man and he was a celebrity, either life had positives and negatives, although a criminal life on the run likely had more negatives.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

“You wanted to see me Headmistress?”

Minerva studied the young Wizard before her. She had so many regrets when it came to him. She should have fought more about his placement, should have listened to him more, done a million things differently. “Yes Mr Potter.” She indicated the package on her desk. “The contents were found among Dumbledore’s belongings. Books, all marked with the Potter or Black family crests. It appears he has been collecting items from any orphans who come under his influence. We’re working to pass back everything to the true owners.”

“Thank you Headmistress,” he took the package.

“You did the right thing Mr Potter,” she offered as he turned to leave, and Harry turned back to her with wide eyes.

“Ma’am?”

“Speaking out. I argued with Albus about your placement with those people, I should have done more.”

“He wouldn’t have listened,” he told her before leaving.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Draco watched Harry rub his scar, worried. Three months into the school year, Christmas break rapidly approaching, and there had been nothing. Everyone expected Voldemort to make a move on the school and yet there was no sign of it. there were raids all over the country, the Ministry was barely hanging on…and the Hogwarts area was completely clear, even Hogsmeade remained untouched.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione watched her parents as they sat on the couch, torn. Attacks were increasing, moving more and more into the Muggle world. The thought of them dying or worse because of her… she raised her wand, tears in her eyes.

Two days later she watched as they boarded a plane for Australia where they should be safe, all memory of ever having a daughter gone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Severus watched as the students arrived in small groups, being portkeyed right outside of the school gates for safety. All it took was two steps for them to cross into the wards, house elves taking their things right to their dorms. They were taking every precaution possible, things Dumbledore never would have allowed, he had never wanted interference in ‘his’ school.

Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Neville arrived in one group, right from Longbottom Manor. It had been the most secure place for them to meet and they had spent the last few days there under Madam Longbottom’s watchful eye. After the attack on her son and his wife, the wards of the ancestral home had been tripled, it would take Voldemort himself to bring them down and it would take time.

They were the last students to arrive, for everyone’s safety, and once they crossed the wards, the gates were sealed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Itachi dodged a blow from Kakashi with only half of his mind on the fight. It had been three days since he’d last seen Harry and he was more than a little worried since Harry’s departure had been rather sudden. His eyes flicked to the side where Kisame was keeping two others occupied. Itachi went to throw some shuriken but froze, looking around wildly. Kakashi had stopped too but he noticed but the other three were still fighting.

“What are you doing?” Kakashi demanded but Itachi shook his head, shifting into a more neutral stance to show he was not going to attack.

“I’m not doing this. But I think I might know what it is.” He frowned as transparent stonewalls lit by torches appeared around them. Harry had appeared to save their lives…what could have happened to him that would call Itachi to his world?

_TBC…._


	4. ch4

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 4**

“An ally?” Kakashi asked suspiciously, still ready to move at any moment. The forest had been completely replaced by the building and the stones had solidified.

Itachi put his hand up to one only to find it passed through easily. It seemed to be the same thing that had happened to Harry, but then how was Kakashi with him? Unless the Sharingan had something to do with it? The other had been using it in their fight after all.

“A friend who has nothing to do with our world,” he offered, doubting it would ease his suspicion any.

Pounding footsteps had both men tensing and they watched as three figures rounded the corner, obviously out of breath. Itachi took a half step towards Harry and he saw Kakashi ready himself for an attack.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Did we lose them?” The blond male asked, apparently not noticing their presence which was strange considering they were standing right there.

“For the moment,” the only female answered. “Are you alright Harry?”

“I’ll be okay, just a headache.” The final figure, and the one Itachi seemed to recognise answered. “The further we get from him the better it’ll get.”

“We have to do something! We’re the only ones free.”

“Do what Granger? Commit suicide? Three teenagers against an army aren’t exactly good odds,” the blond snarked back at her.

“Someone needs to get out and warn the Ministry. The remaining two can at least cause some havoc till help arrives. They may be adults but thanks to the Weasley twins and my Dad’s cloak we know the Castle better,” the one called Harry stated.

“So who goes for help?” Granger asked.

“You do. Book smarts won’t get far now and Harry and I are more powerful. Besides, Father taught me a thing or two about their tactics.”

“But…”

“Draco’s right Hermione, you’re the best choice,” Harry smiled at her but Kakashi could read the deeper, hidden expressions. He wanted the girl out and safe. “You can do it Mione.”

The girl took a deep breath and nodded.

“Now that that’s sorted, how exactly is she meant to get out?” The blond, who had to be Draco, asked.

“The one way only two people alive can use.”

“The Chamber,” Hermione whispered. “Harry…”

“You’ll be fine. We’ll stay with you until you’re clear of the password areas. The tunnel leads out passed the Wards so you cam apparate immediately.”

“Where exactly is the entrance to the Chamber?” Draco asked.

“Moaning Myrtle’s, where else.”

“Merlin help us.” The three took off again, but for a second green eyes focused on the two Shinobi and lit with recognition as they saw Itachi.

“Come on,” Itachi said, taking off after them.

Kakashi watched for a few seconds before deciding to follow, better than getting lost in a strange place. They followed the teens to a bathroom and watched as Harry searched the sinks.

“Found it,” he muttered, focusing on a sink of all things. _‘Open’_. Everyone watched as the sink moved back, revealing a dark drop.

Kakashi shivered slightly as the boy hissed, that did not sound natural. Once again Itachi instantly followed them.

“We must be heading for the Chamber of Secrets,” Itachi commented once they’d landed…in a lot of bones. “Wonder if the snake’s still there?”

There was definitely a snake there and from the way the three teens paled, it had obviously started to rot.

“Charming,” Draco commented, earning two glares.

“What’s the matter Draco? Can’t stand the smell?” Harry teased.

“Honestly you two, we need to go!”

“Yes ma’am.” Both boys answered simultaneously. Harry led the way confidently through the chamber and then the tunnels.

“This is as far as we go Mione. Be careful.” He hugged her briefly.

“I will. You two be careful. Don’t get caught.”

“Those idiots catch us? Honestly Granger I thought you had a higher opinion of us than that.”

“Oh shut up.”

Harry stared, looking rather shocked, as Hermione grabbed Draco and kissed him before bolting towards the exist. The look on the blonds face was rather amusing, the other boy obviously muffling laughter at the look.

“Not one word Potter, not one word.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry slipped into an unused classroom to catch his breath and talk to his two ghostly followers.

“Hey Itachi.”

“Are you okay Harry? What’s happened?” Itachi asked, looking him over.

“Other than Voldemort deciding to invade the school, nothing much. They’ve got the students and staff locked up in the Great Hall at the moment but it’s only a matter of time till they start killing and torturing them,” he quickly explained before glancing at the other ninja. “Who’s your friend?”

“Hatake Kakashi. He’s my brother’s sensei.”

“Nice to meet you,” Harry offered him a smile before looking back at Itachi, worried. Why would he be with a ninja form Konoha? “How’d he get dragged along?”

“No idea, we were fighting till we ended up in that hall. I was worried when you disappeared so suddenly.”

“The wards going off woke me. Haven’t really had much sleep since, too busy trying to keep the Death Munchers outside. As you can tell we failed.” He shrugged slightly before shoving his hair back.

“Where are we?” Hatake finally asked.

“Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I’m Harry Potter by the way,” he introduced himself, politely bowing.

“Magic?” the man asked in disbelief.

“Yes magic exists, well at least it does in this world. Look, Itachi can tell you all about it later if you decide not to try and kill each other but I have some idiots to annoy so if you’ll excuse me.” Harry slipped out of the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Itachi swore as the castle began to fade and the forest reappeared to reveal three rather shocked Shinobi.

“Harry?” Kisame asked from where he had the two leaf nin cornered.

“He’s in trouble.”

Kisame snorted. “And that’s new?”

“Who was that boy?” Kakashi asked, glancing around.

“You heard him, he’s a Wizard by the name of Harry. He’s got the fate of the world on his shoulders, when he should be just a student. He should be able to cause a bit of trouble using the jutsu’s I taught him plus magic. He’d make a fine Shinobi,” Itachi commented, confusing the others except Kisame. Wasn’t he meant to be an insane mass murderer?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Another day; let’s go Kisame.” With that the two missing nin were gone.

Kakashi watched them go, something odd was definitely going on. The boy had obviously known and trusted Itachi and hadn’t been scared of him at all, and Itachi seemed sane. There was more to this then met the eye and he needed to inform the Hokage.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Itachi paced around the small room they were staying in, it had been three days with no further sign of Harry. He was worried…even with everything he knew of the Castle, Itachi’s training…he was still badly outnumbered. Help from the outside would take time to bring the wards down.

“Pacing won’t change anything,” Kisame offered from where he was caring for Samehada.

“I know,” he admitted, sitting down on the other bed. “I am not used to being unable to do anything.”

“Harry’s strong, if anyone can do it, he can.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tsunade listened to the very strange report from the team that had engaged the Uchiha and Hoshigaki. She’d heard some odd reports since taking her position but this had to be one of the strangest. Itachi seemed different in his interactions with Kakashi this time, although it was a relief to not have to heal him this time around. She still scheduled him for a full mental and physical exam to be safe, after all what he’d seen could have been a complex illusion.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Iruka looked up and smiled in relief. “I have a door you know,” he called out softly, listening to the way his partner was walking. He frowned and got up, moving to the bathroom where he found him stripping and getting under the hot water. He stripped off his shirt and pants, getting in with him, soaping up a cloth to gently wash him. Iruka hated seeing him like that, it usually meant a mission had gone very wrong. “I’m here,” he whispered, “you’re safe.”

That got a head shake and then Kakashi was leaning against him, wrapping his arms around Iruka’s waist. “Mission was just weird,” he admitted.

“You’re okay?” Iruka asked, knowing better than to ask about the actual mission.

“Just scrapes and bruises. Had to do a full debrief,” he admitted and Iruka froze before hugging him tightly.

Iruka knew what that meant and he felt sick. “But you’re okay.” He’d been released which meant he’d been cleared.

“I’m okay,” Kakashi promised, leaning in to kiss him. “It was Itachi,” he breathed against his lips, surprising him.

Itachi…explained the full debrief thanks to his genjutsu abilities. He could have taken information or planted things in Kakashi’s head, the Hokage had to be sure. It wasn’t the first time he’d been told things that technically he didn’t have the clearance for, but he’d been the Third’s confidant on many topics and had worked closely with him once he had begun working in the Tower as well as teaching. If the man had never taken him under his wing, he hated to think how his life would have gone. He was very good at keeping secrets.

The thought of Kakashi facing Itachi again terrified him after seeing Kakashi lying so still in that hospital bed last time. So he kissed him back, washing him before they left the shower, and then took him to bed. For once, his grading could wait.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kisame watched as Itachi ate his food, relieved that all the stress and worry for Harry wasn’t affecting his appetite. The last thing people on the run needed was weakness. Although, it was strange that they had seen no sign of Akatsuki on their trail yet, how powerful had Harry’s defence of them been? Had he actually killed some of them?

Life was actually…quiet for the moment at least. It made an interesting, of boring, change. Although in a way it was good too, they no longer had anyone backing them. Itachi couldn’t go back to Konoha, the Sandaime was dead, Danzō would not allow it and Sasuke was at risk. Itachi would not do anything to endanger his little brother. They definitely couldn’t go to Kiri for shelter either, his old village would kill him and either torture Itachi for intel or turn him over to Konoha for political concessions or something.

So for now, they were more on their own then they ever had been. They could only rely on each other, but there were definitely worse partners to have.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kakashi watched his cute little students as they trained together, watching closer than he would have before the disastrous exams. He was worried about Sasuke, the Seal was obviously affecting him, even after he had sealed it. His seal relied on the boys willpower and he wasn’t sure how well he would fight it if he found a need for extra power. Naruto had learned from Jiraiya in that short time and Sakura was taking her training more seriously although still not as much as he would wish.

He still didn’t know what to think of that encounter with Itachi, he had seemed…different. And that boy, Harry, such an odd name, but all of the names in that strange place had been weird. He found himself hoping those children were alright, invading a school…not something he liked to imagine doing. And it was not the kind of thing Konoha would do, they tried to keep children out of their wars.

The kids were getting restless, maybe it was time to get a mission out of the village. Akatsuki had been quiet and there had been no sign of Oto-nin since the exams either, so it should be safe enough.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Iruka got home to find a note from Kakashi, cancelling their dinner. It happened a lot when one was dating someone as powerful and infamous as Kakashi. It was a Team 7 mission so either it would be easy and they’d be home quick, or it’d turn into a mess and they’d be gone for months. He stripped out of his flak jacket, letting his hair down, as he moved to the kitchen to put away the things he had begun preparing that morning for their dinner. Instead, he took out work from his satchel and sat down to begin marking.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Kakashi-sensei, there’s someone up ahead” Sakura reported quietly.

He nodded and the four spread out, ready for an attack. Looking down at the ground they saw a crumpled figure with a growing pool of blood surrounding him or her. Kakashi dropped to the ground and cautiously approached, wary of any traps. The three teens remained in the trees to keep watch. He knelt and carefully rolled the figure over; it was a young man with dark, messy hair and a lightning bolt scar. Kakashi froze for a second, he’d seen this boy once before.

“Harry,” he called softly, ready to move if the boy tried to attack on waking.

A low, pained moan answered him and unfocused green eyes fluttered open. What was Itachi’s friend doing so close to Konoha and in such condition?

“Who?” the question was mumbled, the boy barely conscious.

Kakashi barely heard the question and it sounded like it hurt a lot for him to speak. “Kakashi, I was with Itachi,” he explained.

The boy nodded slightly and then his eyes widened. “Where?” Harry coughed, gasping a bit for air, and Kakashi decided to take a risk. He gently pulled him up to lean against a tree and his breathing became easier. “Tha…nks.”

“We’re not far from Konoha,” Kakashi answered his original question, seeing the confusion on the boy’s face.

“How? Last thing I remember…oh Merlin no.”

Kakashi stared as Harry simply passed out.

“Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto called.

“We’re heading back. He needs medical attention.” Kakashi lifted Harry easily; he was far too light for his age and build.

“Who is he?” Sakura asked as Kakashi re-joined them in the trees.

“His name is Harry. We need to hurry.” With that they were off.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tsunade looked down at the teenager on the bed, black hair fanned out on the pillow, skin pale partially due to blood loss. He was not what she was expecting from someone who would befriend someone like Uchiha Itachi. If Kakashi’s team hadn’t found him when they did, he’d have died out there. Because of that and for security, he was being kept sedated for the moment. He had a developed chakra system, although not as developed as she would expect of a shinobi his age. Then again the boy had claimed to use ‘magic’ and had worn nothing to indicate he had ninja training. He’d carried no weapons or anything.

The question was, what to do with him?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry groaned as light forced its way past his eyelids, sending sharp pain into his brain. Please say he hadn’t decided to get drunk with Draco again, Hermione would kill them. He relaxed a bit, as the light was shaded, quite content to go back asleep.

“I know you are awake, I have some questions for you.” The unfamiliar female voice had Harry’s eyes snapping open.

Without a thought he reached for his magic ready to fight or run if he had to. The first thing he noticed were the guards on the door and the woman near the bed; the second was that he was in a hospital, again. All of which was completely unfamiliar.

“Where am I?” He coughed and accepted the glass of water, subtly checking it for potions or poisons before drinking it. Okay so he was a little paranoid, who wouldn’t be if they had nearly been killed as many times as he had?

“Konoha hospital. I am Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage. One of our genin teams found you in the forest and brought you here for treatment.”

Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position, staring at her in shock. Konoha? But that meant… It was impossible, wasn’t it?

“Kakashi told me a very interesting story, about having met you before.”

Harry focused back on what she was saying and nodded. Obviously, Kakashi had reported everything he had seen at Hogwarts which Harry had expected.

“So you are Harry Potter?” She stumbled over his name slightly.

“Yes ma’am. Thank you for healing my injuries.” He answered politely. Tsunade smiled ever so slightly at his answer, as if surprised by his politeness. Then again, strangers probably were more worried about other things. He was British, it was in their DNA to be polite. And if things went south, he’d apparate out of there in a second. 

“What is your relationship with Uchiha Itachi?” she chose to open with and he was glad he wasn’t drinking or eating anything.

Harry mentally groaned, fighting not to blush, he doubted she meant it that way. But it was a question he didn’t really want to answer for fear they would lock him up or something. “It’s a rather long story. Would it be possible to get some food? I can’t really remember when the last time I ate was. I can talk between bites.” His stomach chose that moment to make its presence known and Harry did blush at that.

She nodded and one of the guards left to get him some food. A few minutes later Harry was eating quickly but neatly, enjoying his first taste of their food.

“Thank you, it’s very good. I’ve never eaten anything like it before,” he told her.

“Your welcome. Now?”

“I met Itachi the summer I turned sixteen. Our first meeting was rather odd since neither of us had a clue what was going on or if the other was real.” He paused to drink some more water and take a few more bites.

“How could you not know if he was real?” She eyed him as she recorded something.

“Easily sinceI knew I was at school asleep in bed, and yet there I was in a glade in a forest I’d never seen before. I think I thoroughly confused him that night actually,” he smiled softly as he remembered how Itachi had been that night. “After that we saw each other nearly every night. He didn’t talk much so I’d tell him about my day, stuff like that. Took a while but eventually he started to open up and we became friends I guess. It really helped, having someone to talk to while stuck at my Aunts that summer.” Harry shut his eyes.

He’d accepted Sirius’ death and the part he had played in it but that didn’t mean it no longer hurt. He didn’t want to tell her everything, he didn’t know her, but how much would be enough? Why heal him in the first place? He couldn’t get a good enough read on her and he didn’t like it, but there was no way he was using Legilimency on her when he had no idea how shinobi reacted to mind magic. He’d just have to play it by ear, wonderful.

_TBC…_


	5. ch5

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 5**

“Itachi taught me to actually fight, to use everything at my disposal to survive. There’d been a civil war going since before I was born, my parents deaths caused a ten year cease fire of sorts, but it started back up again when I was eleven.” Hopefully that was vague enough.

“The school was meant to be safe since kids from both sides went there, but that theory didn’t hold water. Every year there was an attack of some kind, but no one was badly hurt, let alone killed till I was fourteen. That’s when the war really started to heat up, in secret, the government didn’t want to admit it was though. Took them a year and a fight right inside the Ministry to finally admit the truth.”

“Hatake reported your school was invaded when he saw it?” She asked, and he nodded.

“We kept them out of the castle for a day but then they overpowered the wards. Only three of us managed to stay free and we did our best to cause them trouble. Draco and I stayed behind after helping Hermione get out to get help, that was when I met Kakashi. He and Itachi showed up like I had when I rescued Itachi and Kisame from their ex-boss. They followed me around for a bit before I found somewhere where I could stop and talk for a few seconds. Then I left and went back to causing trouble for the Death Eaters. The idea was to buy Hermione time to get back and keep as many of the students and teachers alive as possible. Turned into a month long game of tag since the creeps had put up their own wards to keep help out. The Ministry finally broke through and…”

“And?” She pressed.

“I…I don’t know.” He looked up at her in near panic. “Why can’t I remember what happened?”

“You were badly injured and nearly dead when Kakashi brought you in. The trauma may have affected your memory. With time you should remember.”

He nodded, calming down, that made sense.

“What I have to decide now is whether or not you are a threat to Konoha,” She informed him, and Harry looked back up at her. “You have associated, physically or not with a known missing-nin for several years and have at least some ninja training. That is enough for some to want you killed.”

Harry nodded grimly. Not like he’d stick around to let that happen but if possible he’d like to keep his ability to apparate under wraps. “Great, survive a war to get killed in another world. My life officially sucks.” He slumped against the pillows.

“That will not necessarily be your fate. How much has he taught you?”

“Henge, Kawarimi, Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu which I’m sort of getting the hang of. Other than that just how to fight, throw shuriken, that sort of thing. I can use a sword but I didn’t learn that from him and I’m still learning,” Harry shrugged, not bothered that he was leaving out his magical training, she hadn’t asked. The last years had brought out more of his Slytherin side, much to Snape and Draco’s amusement.

“I need to get back to work. For now, the team that found you has been asking about you. Feel up to visitors?”

“Sure, why not,” he shrugged again, shifting to get more comfortable.

“A word of warning. Uchiha Sasuke was one of them, make no mention of knowing Itachi.”

“Yes ma’am.”

She nodded and left, taking the guards with her, although he had the feeling there were others around out of sight.

Harry relaxed, clearing his mind and reinforcing his occlumency shields. He stared out of the window visible from the bed, lost in thought. Obviously he had survived the fight but had he actually killed Voldemort? What had happened to everyone else? Did Itachi know he was alive or did he think he was dead?

“Hey! You’re finally awake!”

Harry jolted and looked around. He smiled at the younger teen that had spoken. Ninja certainly had interesting dress sense but orange?

“Seems like. Apparently I have you four to thank for still being alive.” Harry laughed softly as the orange clad teen actually bounced around the room.

“Yep! We found you in the forest. You really didn’t look good.”

“I’m not surprised, um?”

“Oh. Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. These are my teammates, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. The pervert with his head in the book is our sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi-sensei said your name is Harry.”

“It’s nice to meet you all. My name is Potter Harry.” It sounded weird saying his name that was around but he had to

“How do you know Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura asked, obviously very curious.

“We’ve met once, very briefly,” Harry offered, watching the older man curiously.

“Are you a ninja? Where’s your forehead protector? Are you a missing-nin?”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Naruto, give him time to answer,” Kakashi chided, watching Potter while still reading. He was curious about the teenager. He didn’t seem the sort of person to make friends with the older Uchiha and yet they had been comfortable with each other. Most civilians held some level of fear towards shinobi but that was totally lacking in the boy, then again he’d lived through an enemy invasion of his school so he likely wasn’t truly a civilian.

“I’m not a ninja. My home is, well far away from here, we don’t have Shinobi,” Potter explained. Truthful enough without going into detail Kakashi supposed.

“Then who protects you?”

“Various people. Aurors for one, they’re sort of a police force more than anything.”

“Oh, are you an Auror?” Naruto stumbled over the strange word.

“No, I’m still in school, well I was. Should have graduated a month or so ago but it was put off. I was going to apply for Auror training though.”

“School? How old are you? We finished school years ago!” Naruto stared at him in shock and Kakashi bit back a sigh, they really needed to work on his manners.

“It wasn’t that long ago Naruto! Don’t be rude!” Sakura yelled at him. Perhaps all of his students needed that work. If they were ever going to advance to chūnin, then they would need to know how to remain polite, no matter who they were speaking with.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“It’s okay, school for us lasts until your seventeen or eighteen, depending on the school. As for my age, I’ll be eighteen this year.” Harry honestly didn’t mind the questions, he liked the blond already.

Something about him was tickling his magical senses but wasn’t setting any warnings off, so he’d ignore it for now. It was nice talking to someone who had no idea who he was. He was observing Sasuke while talking; he could see the family resemblance between him and Itachi, and Sasuke seemed like Itachi had been when they first met, cold and distant. But Harry could see the pain in those dark eyes, pain the boy believed his own brother was responsible for. Harry wished he could tell him otherwise but he couldn’t say anything, at least not yet.

“Who attacked you?”

Harry blinked in surprise that Sasuke had spoken to him, but shrugged. “I don’t remember. The Hokage, um Tsunade? She said it could be from trauma and that I should eventually remember.”

“The Hokage is a great healer, she healed many of your wounds herself,” Kakashi explained. “The three of you should return to training. I wish to speak with Harry alone.”

“But…”

“I don’t want to keep you from your training. Maybe you can visit again later?” With much grumbling on Naruto’s part the three left. “They seem like good kids.”

Kakashi nodded at Harry’s observation but remained silent, watching him with his visible eye. Had he lost the other?

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Harry leant back into the pillows, he was getting very tired, then again he couldn’t remember when he’d last slept and Naruto’s excitement plus the Hokage’s questioning had worn him out.

“Your intentions towards Sasuke.”

Harry sat up instantly in shock. “Huh?”

“I saw you watching him. I will not allow you to harm any of my students.”

“Whoa! How dare… I would never, ever harm a kid. Yes I was watching him, but out of curiosity, nothing more. Itachi speaks of him often and they look a lot alike. That’s a big part of your way of life I dislike. Children should never be expected to fight and kill.”

Kakashi watched him carefully, his responses seemed honest. “You were?”

Harry nodded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I killed for the first time at eleven. It was self-defence but…I didn’t even realise till later when I woke up in the hospital wing. All I knew was he had to be stopped so I touched him and he burned.” He had curled up on the bed without seeming to realise it, and Kakashi felt bad for asking. “I hate killing, I know that sometimes its unavoidable but I still hate it.”

“Get some rest. You’ll need it if Naruto comes back to visit,” Kakashi offered, really unsure what to think of Potter.

Harry managed to give him a tired smiled before getting comfortable under the covers and drifting off.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Your opinion Kakashi?”

Kakashi stood slouched in Tsunade’s office. “He appeared genuinely upset by my suggestion that he was here to hurt Sasuke or Naruto. Apparently Itachi has spoken of Sasuke to him. The boy has lead a hard life but he is no killer, unless given no other option.”

“So you don’t think his presence here is a trap?” Tsunade asked.

“No, his reactions were too honest. That is not to say that his presence could not be taken advantage of. If Itachi were to attack I do not know what he would do beyond not harming children. He sees my team as children though, so that would put him at a disadvantage.”

“There are those who would want him used to trap Itachi or simply be killed for liking him,” she pointed out.

“I do not believe he is a threat. When I first saw him, he was one of three left free after their school was attacked. He stayed behind to distract the enemy, giving one of his companions the chance to go for help. He was fighting to protect children when he was little more than one himself, and as he admitted he is not fully trained.”

Tsunade leant back to consider things before nodding. “Very well, for now the council will remain ignorant. As far as anyone knows he was a simple traveller who ran afoul of bandits. But he will be watched.”

“I volunteer my team to watch him,” he offered, and she stared at him, that could be risky with the Uchiha on the team…although it could also be useful.

“Agreed. For now he will remain in the hospital but once released I want him to live with you, at least until we’re positive about his intentions.”

“As you wish.” Kakashi left via the window to her annoyance. S

he looked over the medical file she had made for Potter Harry. Yes, he had had a hard life. She shook her head sadly; no child should have scars like that.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Morning Harry!”

Harry turned from the window to smile at his most frequent visitor for the past two weeks. “Good morning Naruto.”

“Hey, you’re out of bed!” the younger boy grinned.

“Yes, I can leave tomorrow so it was decided I’m well enough to be up.” He walked back to the bed and sat on the edge, patting a spot next to him for Naruto. The blond jumped up next to him. “So what have you been up to?”

“Just boring missions. Next Chūnin exam is in a few months and Kakashi-sensei said he’s going to enter us again.”

“Congratulations. That’s the next rank right?”

“Yep! Iruka-sensei’s a chūnin. The last exam got interrupted by an attack.”

Harry nodded, Itachi had told him about it, and the mark given to his little brother. It sounded too much like the Dark Mark for comfort and in some ways even worse.

“What’ll happen when they let you out of here?”

“I don’t know yet,” he shrugged.

“I hope you stay. I... well, I.”

“Don’t have a lot of friends do you?” Harry smiled softly as he saw Naruto freeze. He gave the younger teen a comforting pat on the arm. “I know what that’s like. Because of my cousin and his gang I had no friends as a child, they scared them all away and beat up anyone who tried to talk to me.”

“Why?”

“Because I was different to them. It got better when I started at school; I made a few friends but not a lot and it wasn’t until the last year that I really found out who my true friends were. It’s not the amount of friends you have that matters Naruto but the quality. One friend who will stand by you even to the death is better than a hundred who will turn their backs on you when there’s trouble.” Harry let Naruto think about that in silence, content to stare out the window until the younger boy wanted to talk.

“Are we friends?” he asked hesitantly.

“I hope so.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tsunade nodded from her place just outside the door. She really hoped Potter was genuine for Naruto’s sake. He could do with all the friends he could get and it sounded like Potter needed the same. Besides, the more that tied him to the village the better, it would help his case should the truth be found out.

“Good to see you up Potter,” she offered as she walked in, acting as if she hadn’t been listening at the door. The smile Potter shot her let her know he’d known she was there.

“Thanks to you. The nurse said I’d be able to leave tomorrow. Guess I’d like to know what happens next.”

She could hear a twinge of nervousness in his voice though he hid it well. “Kakashi has agreed to let you live with him for the time being. Speaking of Kakashi, shouldn’t you be at training brat?”

“Oops. By Harry!” Naruto bolted from the room, leaving Harry to laugh.

“I’m guessing you want to talk to me alone?” he asked once he’d stopped.

“As far as the village knows you are a travel who was attacked by bandits on the road and found by Team 7. Despite your ties to a known criminal, I am allowing you to stay here.”

“With Kakashi keeping an eye on me? I understand ma’am, I’d probably do the same if I were you.”

“If Itachi were to attack what would you do?” She studied him closely, glad to see he was thinking about his answer and not just giving the answer he thought she wanted to hear.

“He won’t, he has no reason to at all. They aren’t with the Akatsuki anymore, not since the group tried to kill Itachi and Kisame,” Potter stated firmly.

“They did?” There hadn’t been even a rumour of something like that, though it did explain why the pair hadn’t been seen except for that one fight which the Konoha team had initiated, they had to be lying low. “If Konoha were to fall under attack in general?”

“I’d help in any way I could.” He didn’t even pause to think of his answer.

“I’ll hold you to that,” she warned. “Since the bandits took everything but the clothes from your back you will be given money to buy clothes and other necessities until you can work out what to do for work.”

“Thank you.”

She nodded and left the room to get the paperwork done.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kakashi walked into the hospital room to see the teen sitting up and staring at the hospital paperwork patients had to fill out before being discharged with a blank look on his face. He looked up and the older man smiled behind his mask at the look of utter relief on the kids face.

“Help please.”

“What’s the problem?” he moved closer, sure enough they were the standard forms.

“How about, I have no clue what any of this says?”

“You can’t read?” he asked in disbelief, they’d met in a school after all.

“I can, I just can’t read whatever this is. Whatever makes it so we can understand each other doesn’t extend to writing apparently. Unfortunately, there are no translation spells or anything. I think it’s similar to Japanese but even if it was, that still wouldn’t help. Could you read out the questions and fill it in?”

Kakashi stared at him, that could cause problems. Without being able to read their language he wouldn’t be able to live independently, not that he was allowed to at the moment. Someone would need to teach him, and Kakashi wondered if Iruka would be willing. Kakashi read out each question, filling in the answers he gave.

“All that for just one stay,” Harry grimaced, “Remind me not to get sick or hurt.”

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head. “Come on, before the staff decide to keep you after all.”

Harry jumped up, eager to leave.

“Don’t like hospitals?”

“Spent too much time in the hospital wing at school. Madam Pomphrey even put a name plaque over my bed to say it was mine,” he shrugged slightly.

“I was going to suggest we walk to my place, but since you seem to have no clothing, that may not be the best idea,” Kakashi admitted. He should have asked Sasuke for some clothing as a loan, it would have been a better fit than anything in his or Iruka’s closet at least. Harry was taller than the Uchiha but it wouldn’t matter so much in shorts and shirt.

“Actually, my clothes were returned even if they are in bad condition and if everything’s there then there should be something there that’ll help,” the teen told him.

Kakashi went to the closet and pulled out the ripped clothing and robe, wondering what he could mean. There was no way he could walk through Konoha in those clothes, there were still bloodstains and they were barely decent. He put the bundle on the bed and stepped back as Harry began going through it.

He grinned in triumph, his hand in a ruined pocket, “still here.” He pulled something out and set it on the floor, tapping it in a pattern, and Kakashi backed off as it grew instantly into a trunk.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry dug through his trunk and pulled out clean clothing, very relieved his trunk hadn’t been lost. Kakashi turned his back, giving him the privacy to change out of the hospital gear and into the clothes. The black cargo pants and green t-shirt would definitely blend in better than the torn up school uniform.

“Much better,” it felt good to be wearing clean clothes again. “Okay, I’m ready,” he told Kakashi as he re-shrunk his trunk and hid it in a pocket. He was worried about his wand, it hadn’t been with his clothes, which meant he was stuck with wandless magic. He was pretty good at it thankfully, but it was still better to use a focus.

“Let’s go then,” Kakashi opened the door, and Harry followed him out of the room, through the hospital, and out onto the street.

Harry looked around at the village as they walked, taking it all in. Itachi had spoken of the village but he’d never expected to actually see it himself. It was kind of a mix between Hogsmeade and a small modern town; there was electricity but he could see little other signs of modern technology. Unless it was hidden?

“Here we are,” Kakashi pushed open a door and Harry followed him upstairs. They stopped at a door and he watched as what must be traps were dismantled before the door was opened. “This is it. I’ll show you your room and you can get settled. I don’t usually have guests…” he trailed off, and Harry looked around, it was obvious an attempt to clean up had been made, probably that morning.

“Reminds me of the dorms,” he grinned. “Anything I can do to help out? Cook, clean, something?”

“You can cook?”

“Since I could reach the stove,” he answered, being able to cool wasn’t a big deal. Then again, in a society that pushed for martial prowess, it was probably a skill that got left out. He followed him down the hall and into a very bare room with a traditional futon and wardrobe only. “I don’t know the local cuisine though so I’ll need instruction unless you want to try something foreign.”

“You have yourself a job. You cook and I’ll…” he looked back out and Harry could practically feel his embarrassment, “I’ll clean.”

“Deal,” Harry nodded. “Look, I know you’re doing this because you were told to but, well, thanks,” he offered and Kakashi nodded. “I also figure you’re meant to be watching me and I don’t mind. But what’ll happen when you’re on missions? I can’t go with you so will someone else be keeping an eye on me?”

“Probably, the Hokage didn’t tell me but I’m sure she’s thought about it.”

Harry nodded and an awkward silence fell.

“I’ll leave you to unpack,” Kakashi said after a minute and he left the room.

_TBC…._


	6. ch6

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_BTW – the end peak at Hermione and her partner has changed, it won’t be Snape._

**Chapter 6**

So unpacking was weird after living out of his trunk at school and he didn’t want to have a lot of magical belongings lying around where anyone could find them either. Chakra and magic were not the same and will there was no Statue, it was plain common sense not to risk someone hurting themselves or his belongings.

He didn’t need to think about unpacking, letting his thoughts wander…to Itachi. He was worried about him, the last time he remembered seeing him was when he showed up with Kakashi, he had to be going mad with worry because Harry had been too exhausted to dream since waking in the hospital…or did it no longer work because they were now in the same world? They’d never been out of contact for so long, he’d been unconscious for a week, and it seemed he was missing about three days’ worth of memories, then there was also the time since he’d regained consciousness. Hopefully, he’d dream later that night.

How would Itachi react to the news that Harry was in Konoha? Would he come for him or ask him to sneak out and meet him somewhere? He wasn’t sure if leaving was the best idea, he doubted the Hokage would allow it which could mean he’d end up as hunted by Konoha as Itachi was. Then again, all he’d have to do was Fidelius a house and they could live in safety, he could apparate to various places and be untraceable. And if he stayed…he could keep an eye on Sasuke for Itachi, maybe even do something about that nasty seal. He had managed to remove Severus’ Dark Mark after all and they seemed to share some functions.

Done with his clothing, leaving most of it packed away since it was Wizarding fashion, he moved on. He did leave out his heavy winder cloak and house scarf since cloaks were a thing in the shinobi world and his scarf was just a scarf, the Gryffindor crest would be meaningless to the locals. He placed his framed photo of his parents with himself as a baby, a photo of Severus, Remus, Draco, Hermione, and himself; another of all of his friends together, and then finally one of him and Sirius that Remus had sneakily taken during Christmas of Fifth year on the top of the small table he’d dug out of his trunk. He re-sized the work desk that was stored in there as well, along with the chair, setting a few texts along with stationary on it. Storing some basic furniture in their trunks had been Hermione’s idea, that way they always had the essentials if they had to run from somewhere fast.

He felt a few tears gather as he came across a pack of owl treats. He had no idea what had happened to his loyal friend and only hoped she was safe and well cared for. He left his valuable in the trunk and shrunk it, placing it back on the chain he wore around his neck that fell well beneath his clothes so no one would see the trunk. It was spelled so that only he could take it off but he hadn’t had time when Hogwarts was attacked to do so, just shoving the trunk in a pocket as he ran, then he’d plain forgotten to do so while trying to keep the Death Eaters out. If he hadn’t spent the whole year living out of it rather than unpacking like normal then all of his possessions would have been left behind. And with all his accounts emptied just in case, he would be able to pay his own way once he could find somewhere to sell the precious metals for the local currency.

He definitely needed more clothing, and things that would fit in with the locals. Most of his muggle clothing was a bit dressy since he’d been living in a higher class area and seeing to business. That, and Draco was something of a clothing snob, not that they hadn’t known that already after so long at the same school. He’d only bought what was needed as he needed it, planning to buy a fuller wardrobe after graduation, but that left him very short now.

Once the room was to his satisfaction he went in search of his babysitter. Harry mentally scolded himself, that wasn’t nice. Kakashi seemed to be trying to treat him as more of a flat mate so he’d do the same in return.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Iruka put his papers aside and joined Kakashi on the couch. “What is it?”

“I have a roommate,” he answered, and Iruka blinked.

“Pardon?” he had to have heard that wrong…unless Gai’s place was wrecked but he’d have heard about something like that.

“Naruto tell you about the kid we found last mission?”

“He mentioned you found a wounded civilian and brought them here for treatment,” he offered, and Kakashi’s silence was all he needed to realise there was a lot more to it then that.

“Our beloved Hokage offered up my spare room to him, so I can keep an eye on him. When we’re out of the village, can you?”

“Me?” he was surprised, surely someone needing Kakashi’s level of observation would be beyond his own skills?

“He’s not a threat, I don’t believe so anyway. He’s…from a long way away, our way of life is very foreign to him. Although he has met a shinobi before who has given him some basic training as his people were in a civil war. Also…he can’t read our language and could use a teacher?”

Iruka’s mind was racing, their language? He had so many questions but he knew Kakashi had told him what he could. “What is his name?”

“Potter Harry, he’s almost eighteen. As far as the records are concerned, he’s just a traveller who was attacked by bandits.”

“So where is he now?”

“Asleep at mine,” Kakashi shrugged. “Pakkun’s keeping an eye on him. So we better take advantage of the time together.”

Iruka shook his head but didn’t argue.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Itachi froze for a second before leaning back into the embrace and then spinning around, grabbing the other in a fierce hug. He pulled back just enough to claim willing lips. “I thought…where have you been? Are you hurt?” he demanded, practically babbling which of course he would deny, Uchiha’s did not babble. He felt Harry relax in his arms.

“Merlin I’ve missed you,” Harry breathed, and Itachi smiled.

“You’re alive,” he held on tight, just enjoying having him there. “It’s been so long, I started to think you were dead,” he admitted as them moved to sit beneath a trap, Harry practically in his lap, not that he was complaining.

“Hey, this is me we’re talking about. You know, the ‘Boy-who-just-won’t-freakin-die’. As for where I am, well…”

“Harry? Voldemort captured you,” Itachi felt a stab of fear, what had Harry been suffering?

“What? No, Itachi, I’m safe. I’m well…I just got discharged today…from Konoha hospital,” he waited for the reaction.

“You were hurt? How?” Itachi stopped suddenly and thought back over what Harry had said. “Wait, Konoha?!”

“Yeah, Kakashi and his team found me in the forest nearly dead and brought me back for treatment. The Hokage has me staying with him since they’re not entirely sure I can be trusted, but at least they didn’t lock me up.”

Itachi sat in silence, holding on to the only person beyond his brother that he loved. He cared about Kisame, they were friends and partners, but did that mean he loved him too? He didn’t know and didn’t really care if he did or didn’t, he’d still fight to protect him because that was what you did for friends. “You’re really here? Real and solid?” he had to be sure.

“Real and solid. I met Sasuke, he reminds me a lot of you when we first me. The Hokage asked me about our relationship, I told her that we’re friends and had to tell her about what training you gave me. Kakashi had already told her about magic but I didn’t really tell her anything new. She asked what I’d do if you attacked, I told her you wouldn’t but I don’t think she believed me,” Harry explained.

Itachi nodded, glad that Tsunade hadn’t locked Harry up, or tried to anyway. He’d be as hard to contain as any high ranking ninja thanks to magic. “What happened Harry, how did you get here? Is Voldemort dead?” he asked, concerned. The last thing they needed was that madman following Harry, they had enough issues as it was.

“I don’t know,” Harry admitted, curling more into him. “There’s about a three day gap in my memory. The Hokage things it’s from trauma, that the memories will return when I’m ready to deal with them. Which could be a long time since part of me is very scared of those memories.”

“You’ll have to remember eventually,” he warned, and Harry nodded. “What have people been told about you? Do they know about me?”

“Only the Hokage and Kakashi that I know about. Apparently, they’ve decided that I’m just a poor traveller who was attacked by bandits and left for dead, only to be found and saved by Team 7.”

That was a relief, there would be no reason for anyone to target Harry with that story. “Sounds like they plan to have you live in Konoha.”

“Yeah, I don’t have much of an opinion on the place yet, I’ve mainly seen the hospital. I just wish…I could see you, really see you.”

“Why not? There’s no wards here to stop you apparating. They won’t watch you forever, in some time you could maybe request to move to a civilian town,” Itachi suggested. The Third would have allowed it, especially since he’d known the truth of events, he was less sure of Tsunade and what she would do.

“Or maybe you could clear your name and come back,” Harry suggested, and Itachi smiled sadly.

He knew that was what Harry wanted but it would never happen. He was too infamous to ever be pardoned. “You know how likely that is. Even if I did prove my innocence in the massacre, that I was following orders, there’s my actions since. They could give nothing but the death sentence.”

“But you were following orders,” Harry argued.

“It won’t matter,” it would be too easy to deny that after all. “Could you keep an eye on Sasuke for me, as much as you can?” he asked.

Harry twisted around to look him in the eye and Itachi was glad the instinctive fear after his capture had faded. Kisame was the only other person who would risk eye contact with him anymore. “You don’t have to ask. I tagged him when they visited me in the hospital, I can find him anywhere.”

They fell silent, content to just be together after so long apart. It was such a relief to have Harry back with him, to know he was alive and safe. When Harry shifted, Itachi glanced down, seeing he was fighting not to fall into a deeper, dreamless, sleep.

“They’ll ask if you saw me, “ he murmured. “Tell the truth, and that I won’t attack Konoha.”

Harry nodded sleepily and then kissed him, and Itachi held him close even as he faded away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry yawned as he staggered out of his room and towards the kitchen, still partially asleep. The futon was different to what he was used to but it’d been more comfortable than the hospital bed. He froze, coming fully awake, as he saw not just Kakashi but the Hokage waiting for him at the table. “Ma’am?”

“Did you see him?” she asked, and Harry sighed.

“Yes,” he sat down since they both were. “He knows I’m here and said to tell you that he won’t be attacking Konoha.” Harry stared her right in the eye, utterly serious.

“You believe him?” Kakashi asked.

“Yes, he’s never lied to me.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Then do you know why he did it?” Kakashi asked. He didn’t know Harry and yet…he didn’t think the teen would ever side with someone who had committed such a horrendous act, which meant there was something else going on.

His question got a sad smile, which was an answer in itself. “I swore to say nothing about it and I won’t break my word. I’m sorry,” Harry explained.

Kakashi glanced at Tsunade who didn’t look entirely happy, but she accepted it, for now. “When Kakashi is away on missions, you will be at the Academy, helping the staff as they fit. I have given them the story that your skills come from childhood training from your family. After you were orphaned you decided to travel and have done so since. That will explained your knowledge,” she told them both.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Yes ma’am,” Harry smiled, he honestly didn’t mind helping out.

The reason was obvious, there would be plenty of staff there to keep an eye on him without them even needing to be told. That wouldn’t stop him from enjoying the experience. Maybe that was what he could do for a living, become a teacher, he had some experience thanks to the DA.

“Where would be the best place to sell things like gold in order to get the local currency, and do you have bank accounts?”

“You have valuables with you?” she asked.

Harry nodded. “We were at war, so I drained my accounts before school started, just in case they got taken over or blocked.”

She nodded in understanding. “Kakashi can show you. I better get back before Shizune sends out the Anbu.”

Harry cooked them up some breakfast and then they headed out to the bank to begin getting him a new life. Once he had some local currency, ignoring the wide eyes over just how much he had to sell, they hit the stores to expand his wardrobe and pick up any other necessities.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Morning!”

Harry groaned at Kakashi’s overly cheerful wake up call and tried to burrow deeper into his covers. He was not allowed to escape back into sleep though as they were torn off him and the blinds covering the window thrown open, the window angled so precisely that the morning sunlight all but blinded him.

“Go way!” He mumbled, head now shoved under the pillow.

“You’ve slept over ten hours Harry! Time to get up!” Kakashi yanked the pillow away, and Harry could tell he was smothering a laugh as he sat up to glare.

“Why are you so cheerful?” Harry grumbled as he dragged himself out of bed, grabbing some clean clothes and heading for the bathroom.

“With such a wonderful cook in the house how could I not be cheerful?”

Harry didn’t need to be able to see Kakashi’s face to know that he was smiling.

“We will be joining my team for training this afternoon. You get to watch.”

“Joy,” Harry drawled, and slammed the bathroom door in Kakashi’s face.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kakashi chuckled and then pulled out his book. Harry was definitely not a morning person but that was what made it so much fun. The teen had only been with him for one full day but he seemed to be settling in okay. Kakashi had taken a brief look around after Harry had unpacked; there was nothing out of the ordinary that he could find. Of course the books could contain anything, it wasn’t like he could understand them.

He wouldn’t ask about him sleeping so long, they had maybe overdone it for his first day out of hospital…and he really didn’t want to know what two teenagers got up to in the total privacy of a dream world. It was strange to realise that technically, Itachi too was still a teen, even if he had long been considered an adult due to being a shinobi.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kakashi was waiting for him in the kitchen when he re-emerged, dressed in one of the two casual outfits from home; he had worn the other yesterday and on the walk from the hospital. Today it was dark blue jeans, hiking boots and a Gryffindor red t-shirt, his necklace in place to keep his trunk safe.

“So, is it true you’re always late for training?” Harry asked as he began making breakfast.

“No, who told you that?”

Harry shot him a disbelieving look. “Naruto and Sakura. Seeing as Sasuke actually nodded I get the feeling you’re lying.”

“Maybe.” Kakashi was obviously smiling behind his mask.

“So what time are we meant to meet them?”

“One.”

Harry just nodded and served the food. Mentally he subtracted three hours and then locked at the clock. It was doable.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“YOUR’E….on time?” Naruto had simply gone quiet; it was Sakura who had continued speaking.

“What?” Kakashi stared at them and then at Harry. The teen was obviously fighting a smile. How had he? Kakashi shook his head and Harry cracked up. “Well, let’s go. Sasuke, Naruto start sparing.”

Harry moved away and sat down, pulling supplies from his bag. Kakashi moved so that he could keep an eye on him and his students while still being able to read.

“I may not be able to read the language but I can tell from the cover that is not appropriate reading material when around kids,” Harry commented as he began to work.

“So?”

Harry just smiled and Kakashi watched him closely, tightening his grip on the beloved book.

“What are you doing?”

“Finishing my final project. It was meant to be done for graduation but wasn’t due to the whole invasion so I figured I might as well finish it now.”

“And the point of that is?” He was seriously doing homework for a school he’d probably never see again? Why?

“It’ll be useful if it works. If it doesn’t, well it wouldn’t be the first time I nearly blew myself up.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened. Just what was he working on?

As if he’d read his mind Harry continued speaking. “I was trying to combine apparition with a type of scrying. Usually you need co-ordinates or a mental image of a place to focus on. I’m trying to make it so you can apparate to a person.” Harry looked up and smiled. “Relax, I got through the riskiest bits at school under supervision, it’s mainly the fine tuning left.”

Kakashi nodded but decided to keep a very close watch, just in case, even as he moved further away so as not to disturb him when he called out tips to the boys, some helpful, some not.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

McGonagall had been surprised when he had chosen his project but he had a very good reason behind it. Originally, he was hoping to use it after the war to hopefully get to Itachi. That was still the purpose behind the spell since he had yet to figure out any other way to see him, but at least he wouldn’t be running the extra risk of travelling between worlds. Harry winced, his hands flying to his head as a sharp pain lanced through it.

“Harry?”

He moaned slightly, fighting back the pain.

“Kakashi-sensei? Harry!” Sakura’s call had the other two stopping their fight and coming closer.

“Harry can you hear me?”

The teen blinked at Kakashi. When had he gotten so close?

“I’m okay.” He lowered his hands and went to stand, but swayed and would have fallen if Kakashi hadn’t caught him.

“Take it easy. You three continue training, I’m taking Harry to the hospital.”

“It’s okay Kakashi, it’s just a headache. I was thinking of a friend and then…” Harry met Kakashi’s eye meaningfully, and the Shinobi nodded slowly. He realised what Harry was saying.

“You sure?”

“Positive, I’m fine now,” Harry smiled and stood under his own power.

“Alright, back to training.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kakashi opened the door and slipped into the room silently. He frowned as he saw Harry tossing on the bed, tangled in the sheets. He was sweating and obviously locked in a nightmare, just like the previous three nights. Ever since his headache. They both knew it was Harry’s repressed memories trying to come forward but that didn’t make it any better.

They were both losing a lot of sleep but the teen was incredibly stubborn when he wanted to be and he flat out refused to go back to the hospital. But if something didn’t change soon he’d force him to go. Dealing with a cranky Harry was not his idea of fun.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Umino Iruka?”

Iruka looked at the hesitant teen in his doorway. He smiled at the boy and tried to work out who he was before coming to the conclusion that he had never seen him before.

“Can I help you?” He accepted the note and then smiled. “So you’re the Harry Naruto won’t stop talking about. It’s nice to finally meet you.” He didn’t mention Kakashi since their relationship was secret.

“You too sir, Naruto speaks highly of you,” Potter answered politely.

Iruka had known the teen would be coming to help today, he’d just plain forgotten about it. “You have some ninja training correct?” that got a nod of agreement. “But you were never formally schooled?”

“No sir, my family taught me.”

“Well why don’t you listen in on the lecture. We’ll be doing practical work later and I could do with an extra pair of eyes to watch them.”

“Sure.” Potter sat off to the side and was soon engrossed in the lesson, paying far more attention than the children who were actually there to be in taught.

_TBC…._


	7. ch7

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 7**

“So you’re staying with Kakashi? Iruka asked as they watched the children practice.

“Yes sir.”

“Call me Iruka. He hasn’t driven you insane yet?”

Harry laughed. “No, not yet. Though you should have seen the looks on his teams faces when he showed up on time last week.”

Iruka stared at him in shock. “How?” He had his own methods for ensuring Kakashi was on time with him but they were hardly ones others could use.

Harry just smiled. “My secret. It’s not that bad actually. We made a deal, I cook and he cleans. This way we avoid food poisoning and can actually see the floor now. He’s a nice guy really.”

“Yes. He actually asked me about helping you with something.” Iruka watched as Harry blushed slightly. He was hoping the teen would admit to needing help and it seemed he was going to. He found the best Shinobi were those who could ask for and accept help in areas where they were weak.

“I…I can’t read your language,” Harry said quietly. “It’s not the same as back home.” He pulled out one of his books to prove his point and Iruka wondered if he’d have the chance to get a better look latter, access to a language unknown to the other villages would be a good advantage. “I need to learn or else I’m going to be stuck relying on other people to tell me what things say and I can’t live like that.”

Iruka nodded in understanding. “Are you doing anything this evening?”

“No.”

“Then we can have our first lesson,” Iruka offered.

Harry smiled at him. “Thanks.”

“It’s no problem,” he assured him. He was a teacher, it was his calling, he’d never actually had to teach someone to read or write from scratch before. He’d helped Naruto because his language skills beyond speech had been lacking, but at least Naruto had some of the basics done, Harry’s language seemed to have nothing in common with theirs. It would be a challenge.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry sat at the table, work books spread before him. He’d caught a glance of some ‘manga’ once in Pier’s bag when he was at the Dursley’s, the language looked like that…Japanese. Pity he’d never learnt it but he was very grateful for magic letting him at least understand the spoken word. Umino-sensei was a good teacher, his class had been fascinating but also…sad.

His job was to teach children to kill, no matter how they prettied it up, in the end they were training child soldiers. Harry wished it didn’t have to be that way, but he knew from how entrenched beliefs in the magical world had been, it would take something massive to change how the Elemental nations did things.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_He looked out at the grounds from the room’s single window. He could see the Ministry forces as they continued to work on the wards, they’d fall soon. He looked over at the rooms other occupant, the blond was still asleep and Harry envied him that. He had given up trying to sleep days ago, or was it weeks? All he ever saw was Tom. The visions were forced on him whenever he tried to sleep. All he wanted was to see Itachi, to hear that everything was going to be all right. But he hadn’t seen him since that day in the corridor and he was honest enough to admit, at least to himself, that he would probably never see him again._

_Harry knew what his chances were, even with Itachi’s training he was still only seventeen and he was facing an enemy more powerful than any other who had at least fifty years’ experience on him. He stiffened slightly as he felt something pass through him and then looked into suddenly alert grey eyes. The two teens were on their feet and ready to move in seconds, the wards had fallen._

_They dashed through the corridors, using their knowledge of the various passageways to avoid the enemy. They hoped to get behind them and help the attacking forces by taking out some of the rear defenders. With any luck, the various traps they’d laid would take out more of the Death Eaters than their allies._

_Harry pulled his wand as the sounds of fighting began to reach them. Beside him he felt more than saw Draco do the same. It wasn’t long before they joined the fight, throwing themselves into it. Harry dodged automatically as a spell flashed past him, hitting the Death Eater he’d been fighting and putting the man out of the fight. Eventually he managed to fight his way to Remus’ side. The werewolf smiled at him for a second before they went back to back, firing off curses as quick as they could. Harry was saving his few jutsu’s for the fight with Tom._

_Harry collapsed, exhausted onto the ground, eagerly accepting the flask Remus handed him._

_“I’m glad you two are okay. When Hermione showed up alone…”_

_“Someone had to keep the idiots occupied until the rest of you could get here. It hasn’t been the most enjoyable month but we managed.” Harry leant tiredly against his honorary godfather, just glad to be with him again._

_“Get some sleep cub, I’ll watch over you.”_

_“Can’t, he won’t let me,” Harry muttered tiredly._

_Remus pulled him into a hug. “It’s okay cub, it’ll be over soon,” he murmured, holding him tightly._

_Harry forced his face to remain blank as he watched Remus collapse lifeless to the floor, Wormtail's silver hand still halfway through his chest. Without a thought Harry’s hands flashed through the seals of his most recently learnt jutsu._

_“Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu.” He watched as Wormtail died and then turned back to the fight, ignoring the pain in his heart._

_He hadn’t wanted to use any jutsu’s yet but his body had reacted because of Itachi’s training. At least the traitor was finally dead, he would mourn Moony later; either that or he’d be joining him. Harry pushed those thoughts away as he dodged a killing curse, sending a blasting curse back. His use of a jutsu had brought an advantage, those Death Eaters close enough to see what he’d done had been shocked into stillness for a few precious seconds, enough that most had fallen to a barrage of curses._

_Harry dodged and then jumped, using chakra to run up the wall and out of range, trying to get his breath back. It had been three days of near non-stop fighting since the wards had fallen, two days since Moony’s death. Now he was finally facing his enemy. Tom had blocked them from the rest of the fighters and Harry wasn’t about to complain. It would be easier to fight without worrying about being hit from behind._

_Both sides had suffered heavy losses, the most painful being the many students who had been killed while the Ministry forces had been trying to get in, despite Harry and Draco’s efforts to distract the Death Eaters. They were children and yet they had still been slaughtered. He smiled slightly as he saw Hermione and Draco fighting back to back to protect a group of first years that looked a bit the worse for wear but otherwise unharmed._

_“I do not know how you are doing that Potter but it will not save you,” Tom hissed._

_“All it has to do is buy me time Tom.”_

_“Do not call me that! I am Lord Voldemort!”_

_“No, you’re just a pathetic little half-blood who can’t accept what he is. Because of that you’ve torn about this world and tried to destroy another. How many people have you killed Tom? How many innocents whose only crime was that they weren’t magical?”_

_“Innocents? They are not innocent!”_

_“What? Because your father abandoned you? Because you were treated badly at the orphanage? Grow up Tom; you’re not the only one who had a bad childhood. There are tons of people out there who had worse. You don’t see them trying to take over the world!” Well his plan was definitely working, Tom was getting madder by the minute._

_Harry stumbled slightly as the wall he was standing on shook, they had to end the fighting soon, the castle had taken too much damage. He could feel Hogwarts’ spirit screaming in pain as spell after spell hit her walls. Sometimes he hated being so in tune with magic. With a thought he summoned Gryffindors sword and dropped from the wall to land silently behind his nemesis. Only incredible reflexes allowed the older wizard to dodge what would have been a killing blow. He blocked a curse with the blade and then attacked. He had to immobilise Tom and fast. He winced as part of the ceiling collapsed, taking out a few wizards but he didn’t have time to worry about whose side they’d been on._

_Harry forced himself back to his feet, ignoring the blood trickling from his wounds, and instead staring in shock at the body in front of him. Tom’s shield had dropped ten minutes ago, making their fight more difficult as they now had to dodge spells thrown by multiple attackers. Lucius Malfoy had taken advantage of that fact and only Draco’s throwing himself in front of Harry had saved him. Harry shook off his shock and shoved his rage and grief deep down, forcing himself to remain calm and focused._

_He was vaguely aware of Hermione in the background and could remember hearing her scream when Draco had fallen but none of that was important right now. He stared at Lucius and the older wizard smirked, uncaring that he’d just killed his only child. Harry whispered a little known curse that he’d found in the Black library, Malfoy Snr. would not be leaving alive. With that knowledge secure in his mind he turned back to his battle._

_“What, no tears for the bravely fallen friend?” Tom taunted, and Harry smiled grimly._

_“Battle is no time for tears Tom.” With that they were once again going all out._

_Half an hour later Harry smiled and his hands flashed through the same seals he’d used two days ago. Tom was down, the back of his legs slashed by a lucky blow from Harry’s sword, the venom weakening him but even Basilisk venom wasn’t enough to bring the madman down._

_“Goodbye Tom. Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu.”_

_Harry watched impassively as the so-called Dark Lord burned. As Tom Riddle’s spirit finally left the mortal plane every living Death Eater dropped, dead before they hit the ground. There were a few shocked looks when Severus was not among them, no one outside their tight knit group had known about Harry removing is Mark._

_Shouts of joy went up only to turn to screams of terror as the castle lost her fight and began to fully collapse. Although nearly dead on his feet from exhaustion Harry reached for his magic and that of the castle, weaving them together to strengthen the building for just a little longer._

_“Everyone run! The castle won’t last long.” There was no argument as people began levitating the wounded and running for the doors. Only two paused as they noticed Harry hadn’t moved._

_“Harry run!”_

_He smiled sadly. “I can’t Mione, I’m the only thing holding this castle up. Go!”_

_“No!” She screamed, tears flowing freely. “I won’t lose you too!”_

_“Mione,” Harry whispered sadly._

_Severus met his eyes and nodded, giving the teen a small sad yet proud smile. He stunned the young witch and then took off as fast as he could. Harry closed his eyes, still smiling sadly as he waited for the last survivors to leave. As he felt his two friends leave he released his hold on the magic and simply stood there calmly as pieces of his beloved home began to rain down around him. He looked up at a loud crack and watched as a large piece of the ceiling plummeted towards him._

_“Goodbye,” he whispered sadly and closed his eyes, waiting for death. Instead he felt fiery warmth encircle him and then pain like nothing he’d ever felt before. Thankfully he passed out after mere seconds._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kakashi was up and halfway into Harry’s room when the teen slammed into him before bolting into the bathroom. Harry’s scream had probably woken their neighbours, but at the moment he was more concerned with his flatmate. Sure the boy had been having nightmares nearly every night but he had never screamed like that before.

Kakashi grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen before joining him in the bathroom. He knelt beside Harry and awkwardly rubbed his back as the teen continued to heave. When he was finished Kakashi handed him the glass and wet a cloth for his face. The whole time Harry remained silent, worrying the older man.

“Harry?”

“I remember,” Harry whispered, shivering slightly and staring off into space.

Kakashi looked down at the teen, knowing there wasn’t much he could do for him. He would talk when he was ready, hopefully. To his utter shock he found himself almost wishing for Harry to dream of Itachi. That was something he’d never thought he’d do, but the teen needed comforting and for some reason the Uchiha seemed to genuinely care about him.

“Come on, let’s get you back to bed.”

Harry didn’t protest but he didn’t help either, leading to Kakashi mostly carrying him back to his room. He didn’t know what had happened but it must have been bad. He felt sorry for the boy, thrust into a strange world with his only long-term friend being an enemy of his new ones after having been in what must have been a cataclysmic battle. The teen acted old for his age but he was still only a boy, only a few years older than his team. Harry just continued to stare blankly ahead, lost in his memories.

“Call me if you need me.” With that Kakashi went back to his room but he didn’t sleep for the rest of the night.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Iruka carefully sat on the edge of the bed, taking a limp in hand in his. “Can you hear me?” he asked, but there was no reaction.

He looked to Kakashi, able to see his concern. Very few people could garner that reaction from the older man and so quickly, but Iruka was glad to see him reaching out to more people than just himself and the team.

“Has he responded at all?”

“He’ll swallow if I get fluid into his mouth but that’s it,” Kakashi admitted.

“Try soup as well, he’ll need the nutrients,” Iruka pointed out before standing. They left the bedroom and Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi who leant against him. “If he doesn’t come out of this, he’ll need proper care that you can’t provide.”

“I know, I’ll report his condition to the Hokage tomorrow and see what she thinks.”

“Whatever you need,” Iruka promised, tugging his mask down to kiss him. “He’s a good student, I hope he wakes up soon.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“He remembers.”

Tsunade looked up at Kakashi as he slid into her office via the window. She did have doors although sometimes she wondered why.

“It may have been better if he didn’t.”

“Why?” She asked, concerned.

“Because all he has done since is stare at the wall or whatever else is in front of him. It’s been two days now and there’s no change.”

“Is he sleeping at all?” She frowned, that was not good,.

“No,” Kakashi shook his head.

“If he’s at least drinking then give him another two days, if there’s still no change bring him to the hospital. Perhaps you should have your team visit. They may be able to snap him out of it.” If he was taking in fluids then they could risk waiting that long before intervening medically. She’d prefer he come out of it on his own but if necessary she would have a Yamanaka try.

“Yes Hokage-sama.” He bowed and left.

Tsunade downed her drink. Whatever had happened to bring the boy to their world must have been bad to cause such a reaction. She only hoped that Harry didn’t react to Sasuke as if he were Itachi, that would complicate things even further.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Kakashi-sensei, you’re early?” Sakura asked in surprise.

“Where’s Harry? Isn’t he watching today?” Naruto asked, obviously disappointed.

“I need to talk to you three about Harry,” Kakashi said carefully.

“What is it? Is he hurt?” Naruto demanded.

“In a way. A few days ago Harry remembered what happened to him.”

“That’s good isn’t it?” Sakura asked in confusion.

“Yes, but the memories appear to have been too traumatic. Harry has retreated into his own mind. For the last two days there has been no reaction from him,” he explained, and even Sasuke seemed worried, not that his expression showed it. “The Hokage suggested the three of you visit him so that is what we will be doing today. Would you do that?”

“We have to help Harry!” Naruto cried.

Sakura nodded and Sasuke just shrugged as if to say he had nothing better to do.

“What should we do?” Sakura asked as they walked towards Kakashi’s apartment.

“Just act normal, talk to him. Try to get him to respond.”

The three teens nodded and before they knew it they were at the apartment.

“Harry’s room is the second door on the right.” Kakashi watched them walk down the hall, hoping this would work. He’d grown to honestly like Harry and didn’t want to see him hospitalised, the odds of him ever coming out again weren’t good. He didn’t want to think about what would happen when Itachi found out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Hey Harry!” Naruto called out as they entered the room. He hesitated when he saw the older teen just lying on the bed, staring blankly at the wall.

Sasuke pushed him further into the room so that he and Sakura could get in as well. They’d never been in Harry’s room before; then again they hadn’t been in the apartment before either. It was a nice room and Kakashi had obviously made the effort to brighten it up for Harry since the blinds and window were open and some fresh flowers were on the bedside table, placed nicely between photos.

It was clear that Kakashi had been caring for him, his pyjamas were fresh and his hair had been combed. Naruto hesitated before bouncing onto the bed beside Harry but the teen still didn’t react.

“Kakashi-sensei said you were sad so he sent us to cheer you up. Harry? Come on talk to us, please?” Naruto was scared, though he wouldn’t admit it. Harry was his friend and he didn’t like seeing him like that. Sure, he was used to seeing his friends injured but those were battle wounds, Harry looked perfectly healthy. “He was actually early to our meeting today Harry. You must be rubbing off on him.” Naruto looked to the others for help.

“I saw Iruka-sensei yesterday, he asked about you,” Sakura said, but there was still no reaction.

,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke moved so that he was standing in front of Harry. “Wake up Harry, please.” The last was said softly enough that his teammates didn’t hear him.

Despite his efforts he liked the older teen. He was usually so cheerful but Sasuke had seen the old pain and grief in his eyes. Harry had seen some painful things but had been able to move past them and continue with his life, something he almost envied him for. Of course he doubted it was as bad as what he’d seen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The three stayed for several hours, just talking about anything and everything but there was no response. Sakura was the last of the team to leave. She reached out and touched Harry’s hand gently.

“Please come back Harry, people need you.” She went to leave but paused as she heard something.

“Ita…chi.”

She froze at the sound of Sasuke’s brother’s name coming from the still figure on the bed.

“Harry?” She moved back to the bed and was surprised to see his eyes closed in sleep.

Smiling slightly she left the room, but she couldn’t forget what she’d heard. Maybe she had heard wrong? After all the whisper had been barely audible, he could have said anything. Kakashi watched her as she left the room.

“He’s asleep sensei.”

Kakashi’s visible eye widened. “Asleep?”

She nodded. “He said something just before that. It was a whisper so I barely noticed it. Kakashi-sensei, it sounded like he said Itachi.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He smiled behind his mask, perhaps the teen would dream tonight. At least Sasuke and Naruto had already left.

“I doubt that was what he said Sakura but at least he said something and is asleep. Perhaps he will have improved when he wakes up. I’ll let you all know.”

“Yes sensei. Goodnight.”

As soon as she was gone, he peered into the room, just to confirm it for himself. She was right, Harry was finally asleep.

_TBC…_

_The italics were because he was dreaming the memories._


End file.
